Bossman
by riverswan
Summary: Hard working Bella Swan has a major crush on her boss, the billionaire Edward Cullen. She sees him as her own personal superhero, but knows he could never feel the same about her. She's about to realise she has some super powers of her own..
1. Chapter 1

Bossman

Checking my features just one last time in the mirror, I headed out the door on my way to my own personal hell, or heaven, depending on how you look at it.

My heels clicked down the hallway as I went, helping me count down the seconds until I would finally be in his presence once again. The shoes are uncomfortable. If it were my choice I would wear nothing but sneakers and ballet flats for the rest of my life. But you see, I have a problem. I don't just dress for my comfort these days. I dress in the hopeless and desperately optimistic outlook that he might notice something about me, something he might like.

I head downstairs in the elevator to the parking lot, tapping my foot and fidgeting as I wait to reach my floor, climb in my car and head off to work. My name is Bella Swan, and I am late. I hate being late. I pride myself on always being on time, no not just on time, I am perpetually early. By at least 20 minutes. I hate rushing places, and I especially hate being late for work, despite all the extra hours I put in to make sure my work is always complete to the very best of my ability. However, on this particular morning I am late because although I was dressed and ready to go, I suddenly remembered that his favourite colour is green and all of a sudden I just had to change to match with this. It suddenly felt imperative to please him in this small way. Weird, but I have grown used to these weird whims of mine. They are all part of being helplessly smitten with my own personal superhero, so unobtainable and perfect he must have super powers.

I keep checking the clock on my car, at all times counting down how long before I see him and get to speak with him again. You would think after the first three months of work my eagerness would have waned. That my doe-eyed, hero worship desperation to see him would have died away. But it hasn't. It has only got stronger, a sure sign that he is just too easy to love. I try not to use that word too often when I think of him. It gives me a pang in my chest and a terrible feeling that I will never think that word of anyone else again. I should not fixate so much on him, not when he is so very very out of my league.

I pull into my space at work right on time. I may have put my foot down to speed through some lights just as they had turned red a few times on my way here. Hey, if no cops are about to see it, it didn't happen right? At least that was what I always told myself when I did something slightly rebellious. It must be something to do with being a cop's daughter. Still, the extra time it has afforded me has taken the pressure off my pounding heart. I look to my left as I remove my seatbelt and see my friend/colleague/counsellor/lifesaver Angela getting out of her car. I wave and she sees me.

We walk into the building together.

"So, what did you get up to last night," she asks me.

"Not much," I reply. "Chilled out with the television, wrote a little bit more of the novel. Got to keep the dream alive, you know."

"I don't know why you don't take a little time out to give it a serious try Bella. You are an incredible writer. Your talents are wasted drafting press releases for a corporation."

"Ah, but if I didn't, who would you have to gossip with all day long?" I replied with a smile.

"Good point," She laughed.

"Besides," I added. "I'm fine carrying on with it as a sideline. You have to be serious in life, you know. Its great to pursue your dreams but you have to be realistic too. Think of all the amazing and talented writers out there who spend hours each day pouring their soul into writing and getting nowhere. I'm lucky I get a few hours each week to just enjoy it, with no expectations of it ever going beyond a bit of fun."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, I still think you sell yourself short. Just like your attitude towards…"

At that moment the elevator reached my floor and the doors slid open to reveal a gaggle of office workers eager to get upstairs to their early morning meetings.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't about to mention what we both know you were," I said to her in a low voice as I moved out of the elevator. "I thought I asked you to drop that completely."

"Honey I'm your best friend. I'm here to big you up at all times, in all areas of your life. If I keep saying it, maybe one day you will grow some balls, or whatever us women would grow as an equivalent, and realise he would be lucky to have you!" She said with so much conviction I expected her to add a "girlfriend" at the end of the last sentence.

I chose to ignore the sentiment, turning and walking away, then saying farewell over my shoulder: "See you later buddy."

I reached my office, picking up several post-it notes with messages that were littering my desk. All just from the previous evening when I left at 7pm. It was now 8am. That's how it is when you work in communications for an organisation the size of the Cullen Group. I had worked with the company for just three months. I had been in love with my boss, billionaire, humanitarian, sex god (well in my dreams anyway, I only have my imagination to go on with this area) and all around man of my dreams Edward Cullen for, gosh, pretty much three months. Did I mention he is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on? He is almost beautiful, but he isn't because no one that masculine could really be described beautiful. From his wild copper hair and expressive green eyes that seem to zero straight in on my soul and make me lose my breath to his large, sensual hands and hot body. He is perfect. I was gone from day one. Me and every other female that has ever met him.

When I first met Edward Cullen, I had already known what he looked like. I had seen him in newspapers and magazines. I was going for an interview with one of the biggest companies in Seattle, of course I knew what he looked like. But pictures do not do him justice. They showed he was gorgeous. They did not warn me the second I saw him I would forget my own name. Luckily, his impeccable manners meant he glossed over my open mouthed, near drooling stare and proceeded with the interview. I must have pulled it together, as the next day I got a call saying I had the job. Exciting times for me, I upped sticks from little old Forks and moved to Seattle. A move that was the best, and worst, decision of my life. The job is amazing, the people are great and the pay is more than I could have hoped to earn as a trained journalist trying to earn her keep in the PR world. The only problem being, every day I see what I can't have. Edward Cullen. So perfect he's like a superhero, which is why I like to call him bossman while fantasizing about him climbing through my window one night and saving me from another restless night of being frustrated and horny and sleeping through ultimately unsatisfying dreams.

Don't get me wrong, he is a guy and I'm not saying he is literally like a god or anything. He still puts his pants on one leg at a time like all the others, but there's something more to Edward. A spark and a genuine goodness. He is kind, intelligent and respected. Plus he can bring me closer to orgasm than most of my actual boyfriends ever have just by saying my name. I know that might sound weird for a woman of 27, but it's true. None of the guys I have slept with, and there has not been many, have managed to make me come. Most of them not even close. I had come to accept that maybe I just wasn't so into sex as other people, that I just couldn't get to orgasm without doing it myself. However, this all went out the window when I met Edward Cullen. The guy makes me wet and swollen just by speaking, though saying my name seems to have a particular effect on me. It's the way he says it that makes me feel like he's thinking dirty thoughts about me, like he wants to take me in his arms and throw me in his desk and fuck me hard until I come so hard I scream so the whole office can hear. So strong is my attraction, that my masturbation sessions have increased in frequency and are now over far quicker. With so much inspiration it just doesn't take me so long to get myself off anymore. I think about his expressive eyes and his full lips, which look particularly good when his tongue darts out to wet them. I spend hours dreaming about his tongue running gently over my whole body before reaching my clit and lapping at it slowly and teasingly, making me beg him to let me come. He makes me feel things no one ever has, and the most we have ever touched is a hand shake. Even that made my knees weak. I am so far gone at this point it isn't even funny.

Now I know I might sound like a total obsessive loony. But actually I have managed to disguise my tiny little crush, that is all this is after all, in a very effective manner. Only Angela, who got me so drunk one night before she began interrogating me on my love life that I spilled the beans about my Edward fantasies of sex, marriage, babies and white picket fences, knows my secret. And maybe Edward, who must know every female in Seattle has a crush on him.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I checked my email once my computer had booted up then glanced at the clock. Shoot, 9.25am. Got to head up to the 40th floor quick.

I need to get to my daily meeting with Mr Cullen, as I now call him when addressing him in person. I once called him Edward but soon realised I needed the formality to remind me he is my boss, not my future husband, and that he is way out of my league. As the elevator moved up the floors, I flashed back to the last time I called him Edward.

Two months ago

I had been working with the Cullen company for four weeks. All was great. Edward was an amazing boss, as were the rest of the team. I was working in the head office of the company, overseeing Edward's personal communications. From head office, he took care of all the businesses. And his empire is vast. From telecommunications, to publishing and real estate to investment, you name it the Cullen Group has some kind of involvement. That bossman had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. Despite his young age, Edward had not let success go to his head. His brother helped him run the company and they had a great relationship and he always halted meetings to take calls from his mother. He was the perfect guy, successful, confident and good to his mom.

We had daily meetings where I would brief him on press reports on the company, statements we needed to work on and charity campaigns. Part of my job was promoting his many, many charity endeavours. He was a generous guy and he had projects all over the world.

These were my favourite times of the day. As before, during and after our discussions we would chat about our day-to-day lives. Just boring stuff. What we had done the night before, at the weekend, what we had planned. He would listen carefully as I told him about what film I had seen the night before and what I thought of it. He would laugh when I told him about phone conversations with my family from the night before and nod seriously as I told him my views on everything and anything, from politics to education and his charity work. He often took suggestions I gave him on board and altered plans to accommodate my ideas.

I felt valued. I loved my job and I was crazy about him.

On this particular day, the last day I called him Edward, I was in a great mood. I had arrived for our morning meeting with a spring in my step.

I knocked on the door to signal my arrival before opening it. "Good morning Edward," I said with a smile in my voice. "Did you enjoy the game?" He had told me the previous day he was spending the night with his brother Emmett and best friend Jasper having a sports night

"Isabella," saying my name like a caress, rolling his tongue around the 'ls' in a soft voice. I wandered if he would say it like that if I held him and kissed him. Worked my hands over his body and took his cock in my hand, rubbing it seductively until he couldn't think straight about anything except my name. Mmmm, it is way too easy to drift off into a personal day dream when he's around.

Edward stood up and continued. "Good to see you, yes thoroughly thank you. Emmett and Jazz were good company as always."

"Boys night, huh?" I asked, seating myself on the chair in front of his desk.

"Something like that," he laughed. "Those two are so under the thumb, any chance they get to break out and just be guys is like a revelation to them. I think I'm maxed out on guy chat right now."

"No way, I'm sure you were throwing back beers and belching just all the rest of the repressed men last night," I chuckled.

He had walked around the desk and perched on the edge of it while I was talking. I had to consciously stop myself from ogling him, he looked so very handsome in his Armani suit. He was only 29 and running his own company. He looked his age but there was a confidence to him that was beyond his years. The way he held himself and the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke to me.

"Well now I guess if I didn't have such stressful meetings every day I wouldn't have to let off steam so much," he shot back.

"Hey," I said, pretending to be offended as I lightly whacked his arm, stretching to reach him from my position on the chair in front of his desk.

He was about to say something else when there was a cough from the door to his office. We both turned and there she stood. Tanya Denali. Supermodel and the luckiest woman alive. Edward's girlfriend was simply stunning, there was no other way to describe her. The men in the office couldn't help but turn to watch as she walked to Edward's office on her regular visits. He had been seeing her since before I started work here, so things must be going well. I could not for the life of me see why, aside the obvious thing with her looks. She was just mean. There was no other way to describe it. Actually that's not true. There were a ton of other words to describe her but I tried not to as I knew I was not objective. I wanted what she had. It made me sick that someone like her had Edward, for surely she was so selfish that she couldn't be treating him right. Edward needed to be taken care of, to have someone who loved him more than anything and who wanted nothing more than to just be with him, not his money or power. I suspected Tanya's biggest turn on when it came to Edward was his bank balance and high profile. Though I bet the fact he has an ass to die for doesn't hurt.

"Tanya, what a surprise. I told you I was in meetings all day." Edward said, sounding weary all of a sudden. "Is everything okay?"

I perked up. He's not so happy to see her, this is good. Maybe they had a huge fight last night because he decided he couldn't be with someone so cold and selfish in bed anymore and she was desperately trying to cling on to the relationship. Hopefully he would tell her where to go and soon. Man, I have an overactive imagination. It must be all the writing I have been doing lately!

"Oh yes Edward, everything is just fine," she purred. Though she made it sound pleasant enough, she was sending me daggers with her eyes. "But, I do need to speak to you darling, it's very important. I forgot to mention it last night. I just so enjoyed our date that I got quite swept away with the dinner and drinks and then at your apartment… well I needn't say more," she laughed seductively and all the air whooshed out of my lungs. It didn't sound like they had a big falling out to me. I felt sick at the thought of them together. I couldn't understand why she felt the need to prove anything in front of me, I was already insanely jealous she got to date the guy, the bossman, my own personal superhero. Why rub it in my face?

"Did you want me to come back later," I asked Edward.

"If you wouldn't mind Isabella." He mumbled apologetically with a guilty look on his face. I felt sorry for him. He's such a professional at all times, he must feel awkward having his personal life turn up at the office.

I got up without another word and headed to the door, Tanya glaring at me again as I left. I sighed as I walked down the corridor to the elevator. That woman was taking up my precious time with Edward. The time I enjoyed chatting and laughing with him. I could almost pretend he liked me, that we were on a date, getting to know each other. I often day dreamed about what having the bossman sweep me off my feet and take me out on a real date would be like. I imagined us chatting away and getting on much like we do in his office. But the date did not end in us agreeing an action plan for the communications strategy. No, it ended in a hot make out session at my front door before I dragged him inside my apartment for dessert. It was a foolish fantasy, one I allowed myself to indulge too often.

As I waited for the elevator to arrive, I heard someone call my name.

"Oh Isabella," called Tanya. Saying it in such a horrible tone compared to the way Edward wrapped his tongue around my name. Oh how I would like him to put his tongue to use in other areas. I turned and saw she had snuck up on me. How did she do that in heels? She must be the devil in disguise, or at least some kind of evil witch. And yet she had the superhero, how could this be? Surely she was his nemesis as well as mine and we should be uniting to defeat her together, which could be best done by the two of us having hot primal sex non-stop for 24 hours. That would surely slay the beast?

"Isabella," Tanya repeated.

"Yes, Tanya how can I help you?"

"I was just wanting to give you a friendly bit of advice. Woman to woman, you know, as I hate for a fellow sister to be making a fool of herself." She said with barely masked disgust for me, putting on her best fake sympathy face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stunned.

"Edward of course. He is far too polite to say anything, but really he can't handle the way you throw yourself at him every day."

"Excuse me," I exclaimed. Aghast at how direct she was being, and embarrassed at how right she was.

"You're his employee Isabella, and Edward is far too nice a guy to tell you to your face how uncomfortable you make him."

My heart pounded and I felt sick.

Tanya went on: "You must know your little flirtations are ridiculous. He has a girlfriend for goodness sake. He would be appalled if he knew I was saying anything," she said smiling evily. "But I think you need to be a little more professional."

Tears pricked my eyes and I willed myself to keep them at bay. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I thought to myself. I am a complete idiot. She's right, Edward Cullen is totally out of my league. What am I doing indulging a silly crush by throwing myself at him every day, talking to him about my personal life and quizzing him on his. What must he think of me, I thought in dismay.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I said shakily. "It won't happen again."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, that's good. Don't you go forgetting your place. The thought that you could ever even hope to get your paws on my Eddie is just ridiculous."

The elevator had been and gone during our little chat. She walked away, leaving me staring at her retreating, perfect behind in stunned silence.

"I'm such an idiot," I said to myself.

I pushed the button for the elevator, went straight down to the parking lot and drove home. I called personnel from my apartment, telling them I had a migraine and needed to go home. They bought it. I hadn't had any sick days since I started.

After that, I never called him Edward again. It was always Mr Cullen, and I never asked personal questions about what he had been up to, his likes, dislikes. I was polite for sure. If he asked a question, I answered. I smiled when he smiled. But I kept things restrained and professional at all times, always mindful not to stray into the dangerous and embarrassing flirtatious territory. A week after I started doing this, Mr Cullen asked if everything was okay.

"Why?" I asked in a worried tone. Oh no, did he put Tanya up to speaking to me? Did he want to check I understood what she said?

"You just seem a little distant this week," he said. "Like something is on your mind." Was he a little sad? He was looking at me from beneath his eyelashes, god he looked adorable. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair, pull him to me and comfort him, and me. Maybe I would start my pressing a light kiss to his forehead. He might gasp and tilt his head upwards so he could reach my lips. It would be gentle at first, as we would both be nervous. But the kiss would soon turn heated, our tongues would battle and slide wetly against each other. I was wearing my skirt, which he could hike up when he lifted me onto his desk, running his hands up my thighs until he reached the tops of my stockings and touched bare skin. I shivered at the thought, then turned my attention back to the conversation.

"Everything is fine Mr Cullen," I replied, willing my flushed skin to return to its usual, pale shade.

I was sure he winced when I said his name, but he nodded his head and told me to have a nice day. I was sure I could feel his eyes resting on me as I retreated out the door hastily.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

That was how things went between me and Mr Cullen now. I still couldn't wait to see him and I drank him in whenever I laid my eyes on this perfect god-like creature. But that was it. I gave no sign of my feelings, and he treated me as any other employee.

As for Tanya, I hadn't seen her since that day. Not even at the company Christmas party, although my sources told me he never brought dates to these events, so I guessed he just spent the holiday season tucked up with her in private. Urgh, why did I torture myself like this?

The elevator reached the floor for Mr Cullen's office and I braced myself. Seeing him always took my breath away, always made my heart stop and my soul long for us to be more than just work. I loved my job, but I loved… No, bad train of thought before you are about to see him Bella, very bad.

I walked past Mr Cullen's secretary Lauren, who gave me her usual snide look. She was another fan of Mr Cullen's and I think she resented the time I spent with him each day. I almost felt sorry for her, but she got to run around all day bowing to his every whim and seeing him smile when she fetched him coffee. God I need help, now I want to be his personal slave!

I knocked on the door and let myself in. I could tell as soon as I lay my eyes on him he was excited about something. He was bouncing about in his seat. As soon as I came in he leapt up to welcome me in.

"Isabella, how are you? Please sit down, would you like a drink?" He was a ball of energy. Something had sure started his day off well, I hoped it wasn't Tanya. If anyone should give him a happy in the morning, it should be me. I'm not the biggest fan of blow jobs, but with Mr Cullen, I would make a big exception. It was one of my hottest fantasies, which is weird considering technically I would get nothing out of it. But there was something about being on your knees in front of a guy like Mr Cullen and being the one to bring him pleasure, to have that power. Plus, I just wanted him to feel good and for it to be because of me. I could just imagine what he would taste like, salty and masculine and like Edward Cullen. Sucking off a superhero, now wouldn't that just feel great!

"Um, no thank you," I replied politely, realising I had left an uncomfortably long pause while I considered the wonders of his cock and what it would be like to swallow it whole. I had already had way too much coffee that morning. I felt confused, he was always in a good mood, but never this good. What was going on?

He sat down behind his desk again and took a deep breath. "Before we get to our usual agenda, I have something very important to tell you. Well, ask you."

My heart spluttered, please tell me you want me, love me, can't live without me. I'll be yours forever. I held my breath.

"We have an opportunity in our publishing branch that I just know you will love. It's an editor role helping promising young authors. I know you have such a passion for writing yourself, this way you can help others and have a part in getting new books on the shelves. It's right up your street." He rushed the words out, it seemed like he had been waiting to say them for a while. He looked at me expectantly, his face thrilled with what he had just told me.

I froze. I had no idea what to say. What an amazing opportunity, it was what I had always dreamed of. The perfect job with a salary no doubt that meant I wouldn't be struggling to survive each week. I could support myself, afford a decent apartment and help Charlie and Renee out if they ever needed it. The money would be far more than I had now, but what was money if I never saw him anymore?

Mr Cullen studied my face, trying to figure out why I was silent. Perhaps he mistook my stunned silence for overwhelming joy, as he went on.

"You would be reporting to my brother Emmett over at Cullen Publishing. The building is on the other side of the city, but I doubt that will be too much of a problem for you, I hope?"

I finally found my voice again. "I don't know what to say," I responded quietly. "I mean, I've only been here three months, how can this be happening?"

He looked worried then and slightly wounded. Here he was offering me the biggest career opportunity of my life and all I could think was how I would miss seeing him every day. A man who sees me as nothing more than an employee, at best a vaguely amusing klutz who makes him laugh when I trip over my heels as I leave his office.

Then I realised I might be looking at this all wrong. This was my chance to get over him, to move on, to stop living with this ridiculous fantasy that one day he will decide I'm the one for him, that I could possibly live in his perfect world. I had to accept that I don't belong next to perfection and that being away from him would help me realise that.

I steeled myself and got ready to act my ass off. I spoke before he had a chance to, "Mr Cullen, that is incredible news, I'm sorry I didn't know what to say there for a moment. The job sounds amazing, like a dream, I'll take it!" I fluffed my lines in the school play back in third grade and was relegated to back stage only after that, but I felt my latest attempt at acting had gone pretty well. My voice said, I am so thrilled my career is taking this amazing new direction, while my heart screamed, don't take me away from this amazing, sexy man, I need him like air!

He smiled his billion dollar mega-watt smile at me, the one that makes all the ladies' panties' drop and left me gaping at him in wonder. "Excellent, I'm so thrilled. You are such an asset to this company, I know you will do me proud."

I know who I'd like to do, I thought to myself. "Thanks so much Mr Cullen." I paused, then added. "It will be weird not seeing people in this office every day. I had rather got used to all the faces at last, now I have to start all over again," I laughed. Please say you'll miss me, please say you'll miss me. Just leave me with something to show you cared I was here at all.

"Well I'm sure you will get on with our team over there like a house on fire. You'll have no trouble settling in."

"Right," I replied. "Of course." What an idiot, was I really expecting him to weep at my departure? It was his idea for goodness sake.

"So, now that's decided you can work on handing over your projects this week."

"Oh, when will I need to be finished by?"

"Well, Friday, if that's okay?"

"Friday? That soon? I didn't think it would all happen so fast!" I cried.

Mr Cullen chuckled. "Well I need someone in position urgently. The current editor has left suddenly under a bit of a cloud I'm afraid."

"Right, okay. Great, I'll get right to wrapping everything up." I said, resigned to my fate. This was a good thing, make it quick like ripping off a band aid.

We started making plans for how I was going to divide my work between the team, all the while he had this gleeful expression on his face like this was the best day of his life. It could not have been more different to my mood, which was utterly black. I may run into him at company events in the future, but that's it. The odd 'hey, how's it going?', just wouldn't be enough. Who was I kidding, it had never been enough just seeing him for an hour each day to go over work. I wanted him in my life, sleeping with me every night, well maybe not sleeping the whole time we were in bed, by my side at dinner, other people's weddings, our own wedding. I felt like all my fantasies of a happy ending between us were crashing down around me and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

Luckily, our discussions drew to a close and I was able to make a hasty escape to the bathroom where I locked myself in a cubicle, sat on the toilet and stuck my head between my knees, breathing in deeply. So, this was how the end of the world felt like.

Friday came round in a blur. Angela had arranged for a huge bunch of flowers to be delivered to me on my last morning. It was beautiful and made me smile. I needed the cheering up.

"So, you like the flowers then," she asked from my office door with a smile.

"They are lovely, thanks for the send off," I replied.

"Hey, you don't think you're getting off that easy, do you? We are so going for drinks tonight, all of us. Edward Cullen included."

"What? Why would be come, I'll be a wreck, a drunk wreck at that. I'm bound to say something stupid." I cried.

"Well, we were talking about what to do for your last day and Edward heard us talking, he wanted to come along, wish you well and all that. If you ask me he wants to do more than wish you well." She added with a saucy wink.

"Oh please, the guy could not be more happy that I'm leaving. He's just thrilled to know someone with half a brain is going to be running his magazine," I said with a pout.

"Whatever Bella, I see the way he looks at you. You're special." She said seriously. But I knew as my friend she only saw me and my life through rose tinted glasses, she wanted the best for me and that included our superhero bossman.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. We ended up in the same bar we always used for after work shenanigans. We grabbed a booth at the back of Smith's and one of the guys from work bought me a cocktail. Sitting beside me Ang raised her glass, "To Bella and her dream job. May all her other dreams come true!"

"Cheers!" Everyone cried enthusiastically.

"Aw Ang, thanks hon. I really don't know what I'll do without you every day," I said, swallowing back the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Oh sweetie, we can video conference and meet in the middle of town for lunch. Don't you worry, I've still got your back!"

I smiled through blurry eyes and put my arms around her, hugging her tight. She had been such a good friend to me, I couldn't imagine us losing touch.

"Looks like things have got emotional here already. Bella, how can you be turning all my staff into blubbering wrecks after just a few weeks?" Edward Cullen's voice made my head shoot up. He was smiling at me and Ang as he stood across the table from us, although the smile did not quite touch his eyes, he looked like he was pondering something. How I wished I could read his mind and know all his secrets, though not the ones that include Tanya. Unless the secrets were that he actually finds her repulsive. That would make my day. Though realistically, no one could find Tanya the supermodel repulsive.

"Oh, we just got something in our eyes," laughed Ang. "We're really not that close," she added cheekily, shooting me a warm look.

"Sure," chuckled Edward. "Anyone want a drink, I'm heading for the bar."

Edward bought me a cocktail then sat down as far away from me as possible and chatted to one of the guys from accounts. All the other women from our office kept sneaking looks at him, me included, though I think I was way more subtle than them. I chatted away with my soon to be ex-colleagues and kept knocking back drinks. I was starting to feel tipsy.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward stand up. "Well, I'm going to call it a night," he said apologetically, strolling over to stand in front of me across from the table. "Bella, best of luck with Emmett. You will need it!" He said lightly. "Seriously, you will do great, I know it."

"Thanks," I said sadly. Then he reached his hand towards mine over the table and I realised this was it. This could be the last time we saw each other for months, maybe ever. The company socials were huge, you were more likely to find a needle in a haystack than run into people you know. Staring at his hand, I knew this was a significant moment in my life. The moment I said goodbye to the love of my life, and he didn't even know it was a big deal. How tragic my life has become. I swallowed hard and reached my shaking hand out to his from my side of the table.

"Goodbye Mr Cullen," I managed to choke out, though I hoped it didn't sound quite so miserable to him.

"All the best," he replied, gripping my hand firmly and shaking. His slightly calloused hand made my heart beat faster as it took hold of mine and I gasped at the electricity and warmth that shot through me from the contact. His green eyes held mine in an intense gaze, almost as if this moment also meant something more to him, though he did not look sad like I felt.

He let go of my hand then and the moment was over. He said his goodbyes to the others, slapping a few shoulders and wishing his colleagues a pleasant weekend and then he was gone. I looked down at the table, trying to quash the feeling of despair that came over me. He was gone, this was it. I hadn't even managed to have a proper conversation with him tonight. I had at least hoped to bask in the utter warmth of his presence once more, to hear him laugh at my jokes and feel that he was truly listening to me as I spoke to him. My eyes then zeroed in on my drink and I took hold of it, taking a good long gulp. I set it down on the table with a bang and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Ang.

"Its okay Bella, try not to think about it tonight." She knew me so well, but even if I could forget about Edward Cullen for one night, what was I going to do after that?

My first week was gone in a flash. I met countless people, I was so desperate to remember names I found myself parroting them back when they introduced themselves to me hoping it would sink in. Mostly it did, but I worried I would embarrass myself in the future by forgetting someone important. Emmett was a kind and easy going guy, he would be easy to work for. He expected a lot, but he did everything with respect for his employees. I liked him even more because I was not attracted to him in the slightest. It sure made getting ready for work in the mornings easier.

When I got to Saturday I realised that my great hopes of forgetting Mr Cullen, even for just one night, had been wishful thinking. Just one week on and I still dreamed of him every night. Memories of his smile, the sound of his voice and the way he laughed were still fresh in my mind as if he were in front of me at all times. I now accepted it out loud. I was in love with him, no amount of distance would do anything about it and I could never love anyone in the same way. The perfection of Edward Cullen, the bossman, had ruined me for life and my superhero was the only one with the power to make me happy. However, I was resolved to not spend my life wallowing in self pity. That would just not do. I had a dream, it didn't work out. Now, I had to chase another dream and move on with my life. Maybe I would never meet anyone else who I could spend time with romantically, but that's okay. I have friends, a great job, parents who love me. Who needs a guy, right? Especially when that guy will never be Edward Cullen.

Sunday morning I was woken up by the buzzer. I groaned with irritation, for I had been dreaming about Edward running his long and talented fingers all over my body while nipping at my neck with his teeth. The buzzer had chased dream Edward away and now I was alone, as always. I raced to the door and pushed the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Miss Swan," a man's voice said.

"Oh, okay come on up," I buzzed him in and opened the door. When the delivery man arrived I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to rub them to make sure I wasn't still asleep. He carried the biggest bunch of flowers I had ever seen. They were beautiful, full of colour and vibrant. I signed for the delivery and carried them inside. Who would send me flowers? Maybe my mom? Certainly not Charlie, I doubt he had ever bought flowers for anyone in his life, not his style.

I searched frantically for a card. Finding one buried amongst the heavenly smelling blooms.

_Beautiful Bella, I can only live wholly with you or not at all_

That was it, no name, nothing. I sighed in frustration. Who was responsible for this? It certainly was not my parents. A guy? But I hadn't dated anyone since… Oh god, it can't be? Not Jake? We went out for about a week when I first started working for the Cullen Group. I broke up with him because there was no spark there, though we got on well enough. Plus I fell in love with my boss, which kind of made dating impossible. We kept in touch as friends and he had often hinted at us going out again. In fact, he sent me an email just a couple of weeks ago asking if I was available. Maybe this was his way of getting my attention. Great, the perfect gesture from the wrong guy. I loved the letters from Beethoven. I was a fan before they were made famous by Sex and the City. Beautiful words and such powerful emotion. I had always thought if only someone would write something like that to me. Now they had, and it was the last thing I wanted.

I pondered what to do. There was no question here, just a statement. I could ignore it and hope Jake got the hint. That way there would be no awkward conversation. Yes, that is what I would do. I put the flowers in water, as it would be ridiculous to ditch such a beautiful arrangement, and displayed them on the end table by the sofa so I could gaze at them while pondering. Why couldn't I love Jake? He liked me, it would be so much easier. Damn it.

Finally I looked at the clock and realised I had stared at the flowers for over an hour. I got on with my Sunday routine.

Monday came and went. I was so busy I didn't have a chance to think about the flowers until I got home. I tried not to dwell and got on with making my dinner, a chicken stir fry. I was just adding the vegetables to the pan when suddenly the intercom went. I walked over to the button.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Miss Swan," a familiar voice said.

What is going on? "Come on up," I said.

I opened the door and stood tapping my foot and biting the nail on my thumb. Jacob again? Why?

Sure enough, another bunch of flowers. This time pale pink roses. I signed for them and carried them inside, taking a big sniff of the flowers. They smelled divine. There was a card again.

_Beautiful Bella, what tearful longings for you – you – you – my life – my all_

Wow, Jake sure had the quotes spot on to get my attention. I didn't know him all that well but it didn't really seem his style. Weird. A tapped the card against my other hand as a bit my lip and thought about what to do. Should I call now, make sure no other flowers were sent? He was only going to wind up disappointed after all. Maybe I was being too hasty. Maybe I should give him another chance, after all it's not like I had any other offers on the table.

Again I chose to do nothing. The next day, more flowers. This time red roses.

_Beautiful Bella, my heart is full of so many things to say to you_

The delivery guy grinned at me as I signed for the flowers.

"I don't suppose you met the guy who sent these did you?" I asked.

"Sorry lady," he replied. "I just drive them around, I don't ask questions."

"Sure, no problem," I sighed.

Wednesday started normal enough. I had a conference with other department heads before getting on with replying to my emails and returning calls. I was working away in a world of my own when I noticed a group of the female reporters walk past my door giggling and gossiping.

"He's here, have you ever seen the boss? He's the hottest piece of ass you will ever lay your eyes on. Truly, he is a walking orgasm."

"Oh come on, no one is THAT good looking."

"Trust me on this one, you won't believe your eyes."

"She's right, he smiled at me once and I swear my knees gave out. If I could score just one night with him I swear he would get the ride of his life."

They couldn't be talking about Edward, they were being so crude. Then again, what other man could inspire such superhero worship among a group of women. My hands moved off the keyboard, the sentence I was typing had been forgotten. I stood up from my chair. Smoothing down my pencil skirt, thank goodness I had worn a new outfit today. I headed for the door to peak my head out. Sure enough, there was Edward Cullen, striding past the cubicles next to his brother Emmett.

"He never comes to this office, ever. I wonder what's brought him here now?"

"Probably heard there was a ready and willing gaggle of females who would hang on his every word. No one that good looking can be unaware of it. He must be a total man whore."

I stiffened at that comment. Edward Cullen had never struck me as a man whore. He was kind and considerate and always respectful to women. But maybe they were right. I really had no idea about what he got up to with his personal life, only what he chose to reveal to me. He could be with a different girl every night for all I knew, although I imagine Tanya would never allow that!

His gaze suddenly locked with mine and it was as if no time had passed at all since we saw each other last. My feelings were just the same, they had not changed. They would never change. He had been mid-flow in conversation with Emmett but he stopped dead when he saw me. Suddenly looking serious. Emmett poked him in the ribs then followed his gaze to me. He looked at me with a grin and they walked over to me.

"Hey Swan how's it going this morning? You found the next War and Peace yet?" Emmett asked.

"Not just yet, though I am being hounded by a former Playboy bunny desperate to get her story of love and betrayal at the mansion heard. Maybe War and Peace will come this afternoon," I bantered back.

"Hello Isabella," I heard Edward. His voice was quiet and he said my name in the way he always did, like a caress, like I hoped he would whisper it in my ear as he entered me gently and made love to me until we were a sweaty, trembling mess.

I shook myself internally. "Hello Mr Cullen," I replied. "How are you? What brings you to Emmett towers?" I joked.

"Well I just dropped by to take my favourite brother out for lunch," he joked, looking at Emmett fondly.

I was surprised at his response. He never went out for lunch. Not even with Tanya. He was always working, always too busy. Now he was going for casual lunches with Emmett. What had happened? Had he taken on a new outlook to life? Work less and live more? Had Tanya had something to do with it? Was he happy, sad? So many questions.

"Great, well it was nice to see you," I responded, wanting to get away from him quick. My heart was pounding and I felt light headed. I needed to assume the position in the bathroom so I could prevent a panic attack.

"Sure, um yeah. Have you got a minute while I'm here?" He turned to Emmett, "I won't be long."

"Sure bro," Emmett replied, winking at his brother.

We headed into my office.

"So, is everything okay back at the office?" I asked, making an effort to make polite conversation.

"Yeah, it's great," he replied. He looked uncomfortable and raked his hand through his hair, making it even messier. God I wanted to do that, run my fingers through it, grab it, hold onto it. Suddenly he looked up with a determined expression on his face.

"Listen I don't know how to ask this, but did you receive my notes?"

"Your notes?"

"Yeah, this week?"

My brain suddenly engaged. The emails, he had sent me notes on a press release I had drafted before I left. We had agreed I would handle it, as it was one of the charity projects we had been working on together for weeks. Of course that's what he meant.

"Yes I did, thank you. They were very insightful."

He looked confused and went to speak again when Laney, one of the assistants, poked her head round the door.

"Sorry to bother you Bella but it's Bill Murrill on the phone and he sounds really mad."

"Hmm, I was waiting for that call," I replied. Bill was a snooty, but popular, author who thought he was too good for editing, even when his writing made no sense. "Mr Cullen do you mind if we cut this short?"

He nodded, did he look sad? "Sure, of course." He shook his head. "You have things to do."

He headed for the door with his head hanging. Emmett met him and threw his arm around his shoulder, whispering in his ear. I saw Edward shake his head in response to Emmett's words, probably brotherly banter? They headed towards the elevator.

I sighed and picked up the phone. Back to the daily grind.

On Wednesday night, another bunch of flowers, this time vibrant orange.

_Beautiful Bella, no one else can ever possess my heart_

On Thursday I was resolved, I would call Jake. I needed to let him down easy. I couldn't return this level of affection, I would say we could be friends but that is all.

I put it off all day, drumming my fingers on the desk as I thought about what on earth I would say. Finally I found my resolve and picked up the receiver and dialled Jake's number. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Jake's voice came over the handset loud and deep.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella," I said.

"Oh hey Bella, how the hell are you? Long time no see!"

He didn't sound like a man desperately in love. He just sounded like Jake.

"Great Jake, I'm great. Listen I called to talk about the flowers."

"What flowers?" He sounded genuinely confused, but he was surely just playing with me.

"Come on Jake, the flowers you sent this week."

"Look Bella, I'm not kidding I haven't sent you any flowers. We're friends, but that's it." Maybe he could sense the doubt in my silence as he continued, "I sent that email to you a couple of weeks ago to see if you wanted to hang out and catch up as friends. I'm seeing somebody, her name's Leah. I could do with some female advice."

Relief wash through me that this was not the awkward conversation I had feared it would be. "Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I must have got my wires totally crossed on this one."

Jake chuckled. "No problem Bella. So who are the flowers from? Do you have a secret admirer?"

"I guess I do," I snorted. But who? Maybe it was my mom trying to make me feel better. She had been quizzing me about men the other day and I had insisted there was no one I was interested in, which had made her sad. Me and Jake had a good laugh about the whole thing and I agreed to meet him for a drink the next week so he could pick my brain on the mystery of women.

As I hung up the phone I realised I was back to square one, but things looked far worse now. If it wasn't Jake, who is completely harmless, who was it? Some psycho who had been stalking me? The words were beautiful, but full on. Who could it be? I called Angela. I needed emergency counselling now.

"Hey gorgeous, how's my favourite high-flying publisher doing?" She asked.

"Good thanks Ang, look I have a problem." I said nervously, getting straight to the point.

"What's going on, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm a little weirded out. I've been getting flowers all week."

"Flowers, oh god no that is a problem. I remember the last time I had flowers, it was awful. They came with a note saying how amazing I was and they had been arranged with ribbon. And now you have been receiving them all week? Oh the humanity!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not funny. The notes that come with them are really full on. Like soul mate, true love stuff and I have no idea who is sending them!"

"Oh, well now that is a little creepy."

"I know!"

We chatted a little longer and Ang talked me off the ledge, as always.

"Look, just go home look at all the cards together and think. Who is in your life? Who could have done this?"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll never know. Maybe they will stop now?"

"Why would they stop when you don't even know why they started?"

"Good point," I admitted with a sigh.

Thursday night, more roses. Lavender. What was going on?

_Beautiful Bella, my angel, my all, my very self_

This was just unbelievable. Someone out there is thinking about me so much they have sent me flowers every day for five days with cards containing the most beautiful words. This guy could be THE guy. But no he couldn't, because THE guy for me is Edward Cullen and he is an impossible dream, the superhero. Way out of my league.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very much for the reviews. This is my first ever story and I was kind of nervous about it. I don't intend this to be a long story, unless I get carried away. I get a little impatient so sorry if I rush things! I just want these two to be together so much!**

**

* * *

**

On Friday I tried to get through work. I tried to keep busy, I wanted to take control and not let this thing throw me off. I was a professional and I had a job to do. As I was working on editing a story for next week's edition my cell phone rang.

The name on the display appeared along with a picture of a stunning blonde with her tongue poking out at the camera. I grinned. Rosalie.

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"What's up is I have been in this city for a week now and you and I have not yet been out to find us some hot men."

I laughed into the phone. Rosalie was my best friend from college and the most fun person I had ever met. All the crazy things I have ever done, were done with Rosalie there at my side egging me on. We are talking ridiculous costumes at Halloween, being way too forward with guys and singing at the top of my lungs in front of a crowded bar. Yes, I did all these things, but only because Rosaline made me. She brought something out in me, a braver side, and I loved her for it.

Rosalie was in the process of moving to Seattle this week, though it was a long one as she had so many clothes that she needed to hire an army of movers just to get them packed and shipped.

"Rosalie," I sighed. "I've been working, plus I have a bit on my mind right now and I thought you could do with some time to settle in."

"Nope, no excuses. We are going out tomorrow night. I met the hottest guy ever today while I was standing in line for coffee. Tall, dark, delicious, and no I am not talking about the drink. We're going out and you are coming too," she ordered.

"Why would you want me to come with you on a date?" I asked incredulously, that was adventurous territory even for Rose.

"Because it's not a date, he said he would be at this club with his brother and some friends on Saturday night and I said I might be there too," she whined.

"Rosalie, do you really want me tagging along to this? You'll just ditch me to make out with the guy, then what will I do?" I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she couldn't see, and pinched my nose with frustration. I would not give in, I would not give in.

"He's gorgeous Bella, chances are his brother is too. You guys might hit it off." She said smoothly with confidence, knowing I would cave.

"I will come with you," I sighed, resigned to my fate. "But, I will not have you trying to set me up with some guy who you don't even know. College is over Rosalie, we are grown ups now." I was not quite willing to let her run my life completely, particularly not my love life. College had been fun, but some of the guys she set me up with were just awful. Though I couldn't blame her for that, guys in college are generally pigs and us girls have the odds stacked against us when it comes to finding a decent one.

"Whatever sweetie," she giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

I reached home. Rose text me asking if I wanted her to come over to my place tomorrow night before we went out so we could get ready together, just like old times. I replied saying that sounded great and I would supply the wine.

Although I was looking forward to going out tomorrow, for Rose's enthusiasm was infectious as always, all I wanted right then was a night in my sweats on the sofa. I pulled on the shorts I usually wear to bed, some thick socks and a well-loved jersey that was too big at the neck and slipped off my shoulders. I decided to order pizza. I wanted to veg out with some movies and not think about anything, not even cooking!

I cracked open a bottle of wine and got comfy on the sofa while I waited for the pizza to arrive. I had just relaxed completely while watching Love Actually when the intercom rang.

"That was quick," I remarked to myself. "Talking to yourself now Bella? And you think flower guy might be crazy." Woah, I forgot all about that. The flowers. Was this the pizza or more flowers?

"Hello?" I asked tentatively as I pushed the button for the intercom.

"Pizza delivery for Miss Swan," a loud voice said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Come on up." I got the money ready and opened the door. I paid the delivery guy and took the pizza inside.

As I tucked into the delicious food, I couldn't help but check the clock continually. The flowers usually came at 6.30, 7 at the latest. It was now 8. There would be none tonight. Phew, what a relief. It didn't help solve the mystery but it did make me feel a little better for now.

As I helped myself to a third slice the intercom buzzed and I froze. Here we go. I got up abruptly and stubbed my toe on the table. "Ow, fuck!" I screeched, probably pissing off the neighbours no end as I hopped about yelling obscenities.

I limped to the door and pushed the button.

"Hello," I said with a resigned tone.

"Delivery for Bella Swan," A soft voice said.

Hmm, new delivery guy, hot voice.

"Come on up," I sighed.

I then turned my attention to my toe, perching on the arm of the sofa to get a closer look at it. No blood, thank goodness, I couldn't stand the sight of blood. It looked a little sore, but that was all. It hurt like fuck though I couldn't deny it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Right the delivery guy. I got up from the sofa and limped to the door, my awkward walk caused me to stumble on the rug. I attempted to adjust the rug with my good foot, opening the door as I looked down to get the bump out of it. The last thing I needed was to catch my foot on that too and fall flat on my face.

"Hey, sorry, I'm being such a goof today," I said to the delivery man by way of explanation for the delay as I raised my head. I locked eyes with him and froze. This was no delivery man. It was Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen holding a bunch of white roses and standing outside my door.

What the fuck?

"Ed… Edward?" I said, though the word barely came out as I couldn't breathe. I just stared. Taking in the scene with utter confusion.

"What's going on, did you… did the delivery guy give you those downstairs? Are you bringing them up for me? What are you doing here?"

"The delivery guy?" He said confused, then he twigged. "No, it was me, I'm the delivery guy. I'm bringing these to you." He paused, then said firmly, "from me."

"I… I… I must have fallen over," I said as I walked away from the door and limped back to the sofa where I immediately sat down and stuck my head between my knees.

"Maybe I'm unconscious on the floor right now, with a head wound, maybe a cut. This is all a dream, a toe banging induced dream." I mumbled to myself.

I heard the door close and looked up to see Edward Cullen still in my presence, now standing in my apartment. The very definition of perfection in my apartment, it seemed so odd. He belonged in billionaire club restaurants and on yachts surrounded by supermodels and minions getting him drinks. Not in my small apartment with me clutching my toe and mumbling about hallucinations.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Always concerned for other people's welfare, well he was a superhero after all.

I decided to indulge this hallucination, as it was Edward Cullen. I hated to waste an Edward Cullen dream or fantasy, why should a hallucination be any different.

"Yeah fine, I just stubbed my toe and probably hit my head," I replied.

He knelt in front of me then and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. God he looked good, and smelled good, fresh, like rain, and something else, pure Edward Cullen. His stunning green eyes hooked me in, I couldn't look away.

His hands were touching the side of my head and his eyes were searching for some kind of injury.

"Where, where did you hit your head," he said with concern. "We should get you to a doctor, you might have concussion." He reached into his pocket then and dug out a cell phone.

"No, no don't call anyone. Just stay with me and talk to me," anything to extend the Edward Cullen hallucination.

"I'm getting you a glass of water. If you start to feel worse you are going to tell me and then we are going to a hospital. No discussions." He said firmly in his best bossman superhero voice.

"So bossy," I mumbled as he retreated to my kitchen. I heard him opening cupboards then the clink of glasses and the sound of water. He came back and I openly gazed at him, not worried about hiding my obvious adoration for him.

He handed me the glass. "Drink," he ordered.

"Yes master," I replied sarcastically.

The corners of his mouth twitched but he did not smile properly. He ran his fingers through his hair as I watched his presence in my apartment with fascination. He sat next to me, never taking his eyes away from me.

"Do you need anything else? Why don't you lie down?"

"I'm okay, really. So what are you doing here?" I asked, looking forward to the answer my brain would concoct.

"I brought you flowers," he replied dumbly.

"Right," I responded. "Roses, white. I don't suppose there's a card is there?" I asked.

"No, actually I didn't write one this time. I thought I should say the words to you, as the cards didn't quite seem to be getting the message across." He said warily, eyeing me as if I might collapse at any moment.

"Sure, actions speak louder than words, right?"

"That's right," he replied. "You don't seem surprised to see me here. I mean, you did when you opened the door, but now you seem okay. So, you did know it was me that sent the flowers?"

"Sure, I knew right away. Why wouldn't a gorgeous, successful, kind, funny, sexy billionaire superhero send me flowers. It happens to me every week. Sometimes twice a week in fact. Really, it's a slow Friday when just one of you turns up at my door."

"How hard did you hit your head?" He asked, looking at me with a grave expression.

"I don't know, I can't remember hitting it. But it must have happened, why else would you be here?"

He looked away from me, his brow furrowed in confusion, he looked out of control, a very unusual look for him. I had never seen him this way before. "Because I had to see you, tell you… I can't stay away from you anymore Bella. It's too hard, I'm tired of trying."

"The flowers, they were all from you?" I asked, still in disbelief that he could actually be here.

"Yes, I thought you would know right away it was me. We talked about your favourite writers, the Beethoven letters, during our meetings before you stopped talking to me, well not stopped altogether but, you know. I knew you loved them, that's why I used them, I thought you would know it was me and it would show you how much I… how I feel about you."

I stood up and walked over to the end table where Edward had placed the white roses. I picked them up and studied them closely. This all felt pretty real. I sniffed the flowers, yep smelled real too. Then I turned to Edward. Even this was beyond my dreams. He would usually be naked on my couch with me riding the life out of him by now. In my dreams I didn't have time to waste on conversation. So, this was real.

"But, I don't understand. How you feel about me?" I asked, incredulous as to what message he could be trying to convey. "You have a girlfriend, I'm just an employee."

"What?" He said, his voice raising. "What girlfriend?" He looked confused.

"Tanya, Tanya Delani? The woman who hangs around your office to see you, the woman who might as well pee around your desk to mark her territory. That girlfriend."

"Tanya and I haven't been together for over two months." Edward replied. "We were barely an item to begin with. She can just be so, well… pushy. I just didn't know how to let her down gently. I didn't even know how we had ended up as a couple. Usually I would just tell her straight, to the point. But I didn't know how to end things when they got out of control. Her parents, the Denalis, are my parents' best friends. How do you deal with that? I didn't even ask her out or take her on a date. I ran into her in a Starbucks one day, we had one coffee then all of a sudden everyone thinks we're together. It only went on a month, but I just couldn't get away. It was even worse when she would come in the office when you were there. I didn't want you to think me and her were serious while I was trying to figure out how to get out of it. I know this makes me sound like the biggest jerk, but I really did my best to get out of the relationship as soon as possible. It's just my family are important to me, and I couldn't stand to hurt them or disappoint them."

I blinked, stunned at the revelation. "Oh. Well I didn't know, I thought you guys were happy."

"Look, maybe I need to start from the beginning to explain," he said, running his hands through that amazing hair again. I stared with jealousy, I wanted to do that. He took in a deep breath.

"You are not just an employee to me Bella, you are everything to me. From the moment you walked in my door for that interview, that was it. I haven't thought of anything else.

"When I finally got free of her, at first I was like, okay this is it, I can ask out Bella, try and romance you. I knew you didn't think of me that way, I was just your boss, but I thought if I turned on the charm, tried to get you to see me as someone you could be interested in that way then maybe you would give me a chance. But then I realised, I couldn't do that. The boss going out with a subordinate, a woman who reports to me every day. The other employees would tear you up. Not only that, we would be photographed everywhere, the downside of being the face of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Everyone would know who you are and the rumours would circulate. I know that I don't care what the hell anyone writes about you or us, but I knew I couldn't expect you to feel the same and I didn't want to force you into a situation where you had to choose between me and your job. It would ruin your career, a career you worked so hard to build up. You're so talented I couldn't do it to you. I had to keep my distance, but it just got harder. And then you had stopped talking to me like you used to, it was like something had changed and you wanted me to keep a distance, so I did." He sighed then and looked at his feet. "But it just got harder, every day I fell for you more, seeing you, even for just a few minutes each day, wasn't enough. I needed more, so much more. When the job came up in publishing, I knew it was my solution. I could keep you in the company, but you would not be my responsibility any more. I was going to leave it a few months then casually run into you at a bar or something and ask you out, make it seem like a new thing. But I'm weak, I missed you and I couldn't wait any longer. Being without you is killing me. I need you," he finished with three simple words that were not so simple when he said them to me with that intense gaze. I felt overwhelmed and my heart skipped a beat.

I stared at him dumbfounded. How could this be true? He had never done anything to suggest any deeper feelings for me and this was Edward Cullen. The perfect guy ready to sweep me off my feet like the superhero that he is, but what on earth did I have to offer him? Plain, ordinary Bella Swan.

He looked glum as I continued to stare, unable to form words.

He continued: "I don't expect you to feel the same way now. I know I'm declaring a lot, but it's just so I can get you to understand why I've done this and so you know that I could be good for you. I know I'm coming on strong here, but we can take it slow. We can go as slow as you want, we can date. Hell, you don't even have to see me that often. Just once every couple of weeks to start with… well actually that might not be enough. How about once a week? Or how about one dinner a week plus a mid-week lunch?"

I was stunned all over again. The surprises just kept coming. Not only was THE Edward Cullen saying he wanted to be with me, that he had wanted me since he first saw me, but he was also bargaining with me about how often he got to see me, thinking I wouldn't be interested in spending much time with him. Um, hello! I wanted him 24/7! He could call me for a date every day and I would say yes, how could he think any different?

Because you haven't said anything in response to him yet you moron, you're just staring at him and catching flies!

"I…" my voice came out as a small squeak, ridiculous. Apparently I had been reduced to silence by his declaration, which was funny because inside all I wanted to do was scream. And when I say scream, I mean run around the neighbourhood yelling 'Edward Cullen wants to date me' at the top of my voice. I also wouldn't mind calling everyone I know, starting with Ang and Rose of course, and telling them the good news. Even people I haven't seen for 10 years. Sure, they might think I was crazy, but come on, this was the most amazing thing to happen since, well, ever!

He looked at me expectantly. I realised I really needed to find my voice, before he took my silence as rejection and high tailed it out of here to lick his wounds in peace.

My voice was still small when I spoke. "I… I don't think we need to do that." I finally got out. Phew, I thought, a sentence. Now I needed to start stringing a few more together.

"What, date?" asked Edward, with a heartbreaking expression of sadness on his face. Though he did not look surprised. He had come expecting rejection.

"No!" I said loudly, suddenly finding my voice had returned in earnest. "We need to date, we do. Absolutely we need to. I mean we don't need to put a limit on how often we see each other. You can see me whenever you want to. Well obviously, as I work for your company and all you need to do is call a meeting to see me. But, what I mean is I want to see you, out of work, whenever you want. I mean, every night is fine. Well, with the possible exception of when I'm out with Ang or Rose because that's girls' night, but maybe you could come along to that if you want. We don't just hang out talking about guys and girth or anything like that. We talk about our jobs, apartments and stuff. It wouldn't be all girl talk, so really you can see me whenever, even on girls' night." I babbled on and on. For goodness sake, shut me up, shut me up. I needed Edward to interrupt me, to say something else.

His lips had curved upwards into a small smile and his eyes were shining bright. He was barely containing his pleasure at my bizarre outburst.

"That's good to know," he responded.

"I didn't know it was you sending the flowers. I had no idea." I said shaking my head.

"If I had known it was you, I would have said something to you when you were in my office that day." Sudden realisation hit me like a flood. "Holy shit, the flowers were from you, the notes. That's what you were asking me about in my office that day?"

He nodded, looking hopeful as I carried on my monologue.

"I thought you meant your notes on my work. I thought the flowers were from Jake then, I thought he was trying to woo me. Although, looking back now it's ridiculous, why would someone like Jake know anything about the love letters of Beethoven? So not his style, you know he's more of a quote from 10 Things I Hate About You kind of guy, although technically that is Shakespeare, albeit in a mashed up way." The babbling continued, it seemed to be getting worse. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head from the overwhelming amount of information it was trying to process.

I continued. "I just never in a million years thought it could be you because… because you're Edward Cullen. It just makes no sense for you to be chasing after me."

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips in the cutest way that just made me want to grab his face and kiss him until neither of us could breathe.

"Because, you're this gorgeous, kind, charitable, funny, interesting guy and I'm just Bella Swan." Be quiet now Bella, my inner voice told me. Don't scare him off by talking yourself down, just grab onto him and don't let go. He wants you! He said so.

"Bella," Edward said with a chuckle. "You really have no idea how amazing you are, do you? I am totally enchanted by you, I only wish I could have been honest with you about my feelings from the start. Then maybe you wouldn't have such a tough time believing what I say is the truth. I want to date you. I would be honoured if I could take you out."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. This just couldn't be happening. The beautiful billionaire sex on legs hottie wants me. "Of course," I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

His face lit up with his megawatt billion dollar smile then, so he must have heard me. It was the smile that makes the panties drop. I gasped at how incredible he looked in that moment, he looked like a Greek god and he was gazing at me with complete adoration. Then before I could say any more he leaned over, took my face in his hands and touched my lips with his.

I couldn't breathe as the feeling washed over me. I felt like I was on fire. A jolt ran through me when his lips first touched mine, gentle at first, then with a little more pressure. I sighed and parted my lips, which he took as an invitation to slip his tongue into my mouth. The overwhelming sensation of kissing Edward, really kissing him, was drowning me. I was alive with pleasure and filled with happiness. In the back of my mind I thought I wanted to commit everything to detail, but his talented lips and tongue were fast making me forget my own name.

Soon all I could do was feel as he ran his tongue over mine. He tasted of mint and something uniquely Edward. It was heaven. I for my part was not being totally useless throughout all of this. I raised my hands to his shoulders, gripping on for dear life as if he would disappear at any minute and anchoring myself to him, then ran them up to his hair, at last. It felt more incredible than I could have hoped for, soft and thick, I could hold onto it forever. I wanted him naked on top of me while I held onto it. I moaned into his mouth then as his tongue picked up the pace a little. Switching from being gentle and tender to a little more aggressive and needy. He groaned in response and slanted his mouth over mine, really going for the kill now. I surrendered total control of the kiss to him, though I was not totally passive. I rubbed my tongue over his, trying to pour into the kiss all my feelings for him. Wanting him to know how incredible I thought he was and how much I wanted him.

Things kicked up a notch when I shifted to get closer to him. I somehow ended up plastered against his chest as I sat sideways on his lap. He pulled me closer, lifting me as if I weighed nothing and never breaking the kiss. He sighed with satisfaction as he got me closer and I plastered myself tightly to him like a limpet, rubbing against him wantonly. I vaguely thought in the back of my mind that I should be playing it cool at this stage and let him take me on a date before I attacked him in my apartment. However, this was Edward Cullen. I had wanted him for months. I couldn't possibly wait any longer to have him.

His hands were not being idle at this point, as one slid down to cup my ass and the other slid up my back to tangle in my hair. He groaned again as the hand on my ass pulled my body into his crotch in just the right way. The sound shot straight to my pussy, which had been steadily dripping since he first touched my face when he entered the apartment. I had never been so wet in my life, I was sure my panties were soaked, which was kind of embarrassing but I couldn't dwell too much on it as he felt so good I cared about nothing else.

I could feel his hardness through his pants and my god he really was super from top to, well, dick. Our kissing became more frantic as he groped my ass harder and held onto my hair for dear life, anchoring my face to his. I hummed in pleasure and moved my feet, which had been stretched out to my side, to bring them closer to him. This was a mistake, because I caught my toe, the one I stubbed earlier, on the sofa cushions. Apparently even though it was not bleeding, it was still badly bruised and the pain shocked me.

"Ow," I exclaimed. Breaking away from him and looking at my toe in annoyance.

I looked back to him and saw his lips were still pouted and his eyes partly closed, he looked in a complete daze. A loved-up daze brought on by my kissing! I did an internal happy dance, maybe I did have super powers after all? Maybe I had just discovered my super power is driving Edward Cullen insane with desire. Now this is a power I would be happy to wield, for with it came great responsibility. The responsibility to keep Edward Cullen in my bed and happy at all times.

"Are you okay," he asked in a gravelly voice. Fuck he sounded sexy, my nipples tightened even more, if that was possible, and I stifled a moan.

"Yes, I just caught my toe. Its fine, it just took me by surprise that's all." I explained, feeling like a total idiot for breaking the spell that had descended over us. You don't stop kissing Edward Cullen because of a stupid stubbed toe, you never stop kissing Edward Cullen period.

He looked at my toe with concern and placed his hand gently on my foot, rubbing it softly with his fingers. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked gazing at me with eyes that were blazing with desire.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um…uh…" I had lost the power of speech, it was gone. I had thought kissing Edward Cullen was the sexiest thing ever but I was wrong. Kissing him and then hearing him talk dirty to me was the sexiest thing ever. And it wasn't even that dirty, it was a perfectly innocent thing to say. It was the way he looked at me and probably my own filthy mind at that point that made it sound like he was actually asking to kiss and lick me all over. A part of my brain, the seriously mushy part, hoped he would do so and pay particular attention to my pussy which was in serious need of some TLC right now. It had been waiting for Edward Cullen to give it some attention for weeks and now here he was in the flesh with his sexy eyes looking at me like I was something to eat.

"Are you okay?" Edward repeated. The gravelly sexy voice was still there, though he was more concerned now than he had been before. Probably from my lack of speech. "I'm sorry I've come on so strong, it's just having you near like this and touching you has ruined my self control."

"I don't want you to have self control. I've just spent so long wanting you like this and dreaming about it that now its unfolding in front of me I'm a little…um, what?" He was looking at me with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Dreaming? About me and you? What kind of dreams?" He asked, his green eyes still blazing but now dancing with mischievousness.

"Well, you know… um they were uh…. just dreams about me and you." I stammered out hoping he would drop it.

"I gather that but what do we do in these dreams of yours?" He probed further. He wasn't going to drop this. My face had lit up bright red, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"We are together and you're, um, you're touching me." My face flamed even hotter if that is possible and I looked down at my hands which are now fidgeting in my lap.

"That sounds promising," he purrs, I swear it was a purr. I didn't know men could do that, but Edward Cullen can and it's sexy as fuck. I'm still in his lap so trying to avoid his gaze is difficult but I'm managing it pretty well. His finger comes to my chin and tilts my head up to look at him. "I've had dreams too you know," he whispers, looking deep into my eyes. "Dreams so hot I've woken up with the biggest hard-on of my life and I wanted so badly for you to be there so I could lose myself inside of you. I ache for you."

I gasped, his words were spoken in a low voice. They were so intense and my whole body hummed with pleasure at what he was saying.

"What happened in your dreams?" I asked, my voice sounding husky.

"Oh so I have to tell you mine before you will tell me yours? Well now that just doesn't seem fair seeing as I asked first," he chuckled.

I bit my lip and he stared at it with those intense eyes. Despite his teasing he carried on. "I've dreamed about you in every way possible way. Sometimes they've seemed to go on for hours and I take my time exploring every inch of your naked body and others its been fast and intense. But those are just the dreams about you in my bed. I've had you bent over my desk at work while I pound into you from behind, I've had you riding me on my chair while you run your fingers through my hair and kiss the life out of me, and I've had you in the shower all wet and slippery while I fuck you against the wall."

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might actually burst out of my chest. My lips had gone dry and I darted my tongue out to wet them, his eyes followed the movement with interest.

"But none of those dreams prepared me for the feeling of actually kissing you and holding you."

"Oh Edward," I exclaimed mashing my lips to his in a quick movement. He grunted in surprise but one of his hands moved quickly to the back of my head and buried itself in my hair while the other wrapped tight around my waist and plastered me back to him. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue made contact with mine again, sweeping through my mouth and rubbing wetly over mine. It was heaven. He dragged his lips from mine and began placing wet, open mouthed kisses along my jaw line towards my ear. I was breathing so hard you would think I had just run a marathon.

"Say it again," he said between kisses. His mouth now reaching its goal and taking my earlobe and tugging it. I moaned even loader then, tingles breaking out over my whole body.

"Mmm, what?" I asked confused.

"My name, say it again," his breath swept over my ear as he whispered and I shuddered hard.

"Edward," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster, hoping he could hear how hot and desperate I was for him.

He moaned loud then and took my lips again, the kiss getting even more intense this time if that was possible. I shifted to get closer to him, pushing my breasts against his chest. He whined in frustration as my position sitting sideways on his lap made it hard to manoeuvre me closer. Finally I decided to be bold and shifted to lift my left leg back and over him, straddling his lap. Our kiss had broken while I moved and he looked at me then with awe. That's right baby, I mean business.

I captured his lips with mine again and sighed at the contact. Kissing him was now my number one favourite thing to do ever, I didn't know how I would ever stop. Edward's hands slid down to cup my ass and push my hips forward to bring my pussy into contact with his crotch. The connection made me gasp, I could feel his length pressing against my aching centre and I so badly wanted our clothes to just disappear so he could slide inside me.

Edward broke the kiss then, breathing heavily. I whimpered in frustration, putting my hands in his hair and trying to pull his lips back to mine. "Bella," he groaned as I undulated my hips against his in a bid to get him to kiss me again. "I need to know if you want this because I'm already finding it hard to stop. If you need to wait…" I cut him off by capturing his lips again. I didn't want him coherent enough to ask if I really wanted this, I wanted him driven so crazy with lust that the only words he can say are "Bella" and "yes". Maybe the odd swear word thrown in there too because he makes cussing so sexy.

He moaned into my mouth in satisfaction then suddenly stood up, his arms gripping my body tight and holding it against his. I yelp in surprise breaking the kiss.

"Not on the sofa," he says in that gravelly voice again. Our eyes meet and I'm shocked to see how dark his green eyes have become. This is horny Edward in all his glory. Fuck, I don't stand a chance.

He carries me through the apartment, which is quite a feat considering all the while I am kissing him everywhere I can reach, mostly his ears and neck. It finally becomes more than he can take as he suddenly backs me up against a wall and slants his mouth over mine again. Plunging his tongue roughly into my mouth again and again.

"You're driving me crazy," he manages to say between kisses.

"Good," I counter back. He pulls me away from the wall and continues to walk down the hallway to my bedroom. I'm impressed at his strength. You can tell from his broad shoulders that he must work out a lot and I often stared at him when he wasn't looking and tried to imagine exactly what his body looked like underneath those power suits. I can't wait to get him naked and see all those beautiful muscles up close for myself. Luckily the bedroom door is already open so he steps through it and heads straight for the bed, bending forward when his knees hit the edge and depositing me on the mattress. He lets me go and backs away, never taking his eyes off me. He starts to unbutton his shirt and I eye his hands jealously as he does it. I move forward and push his hands out the way, wanting to do it myself. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me with amusement, then his eyes drop to my own clothes and start to pull my shirt over my head. I have a momentary panic when I think about what underwear I have on, but luckily it is a nice black lacy set Rosalie bought me one Christmas. She has great taste and I send a thank you to the universe that I chose to put it on today.

Now we are both topless we stare at each other, drinking in all the skin on show. He is, as I thought, well built. He is toned and muscular everywhere, from his smooth chest to his hard abs, he is perfect. I reach my hands out to run them down his chest, just as his own hands make contact with my hips then begin to run up. He cups my breasts through the black bra and then swallows hard.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. I feel beautiful with him looking at me like that.

I run one hand up to the back of his neck and pull him back in for a kiss. He has to bend down slightly as I am kneeling on the edge of the bed and he is still standing. I start to move back so he has to climb on the bed and crawl on top of me. I sigh with satisfaction when his chest comes into contact with mine and all that lovely skin is pressed against me, all hot and smooth.

My hands move to his pants then and flick the button open before drawing down the zipper. He helps me push them off his hips and he kicks them off his feet along with his socks. Now all he has on are his boxers and I am determined for those to go quick, but before I can start work on them his lips land just above the lacy trim of my bra and start working their way along my breasts. His hands go to my shoulders and pull me up so he can get to the catch of my bra and he flicks it open easily with one hand. He's a pro, I should feel irritated he has so obviously practiced that move to perfection, but I can't feel anything but desperate need for him to keep touching me. After throwing my bra to one side he looks at my bare breast and I try not to feel self-conscious, he wants you you idiot the hard-on in his boxers is firm evidence of that. No pun intended.

After staring at my breasts with his mouth hanging open for what feels like forever, he finally moves his head down and captures one of my nipples between his lips. I gasp and arch my back towards him. Tingles break out all over me and my wet core throbs in response to his ministrations. One of his hands goes to my other breast and flicks the nipple.

"Edward," I moan. He bites down gently on my nipple at that, and pinches the other one hard and I moan again and writhe beneath him, undulating my hips towards him trying to get some friction. The hot dreams were nothing. Having the real Edward in my bed is unbelievable and he's barely touched me yet.

"You're so fucking sexy Bella," he says against my skin and I can feel his breath move over my wet nipples, making my body hum in delight. "I want to kiss every inch of you."

I'm speechless at that, but I don't think he expected a reply as his lips then start to move south towards the waistband of my shorts. His tongue flicks out and tastes my skin every so often as he explores my skin, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. My hands had been running over his toned back, but as he moved lower they sink into his hair again and I run them through the soft strands, allowing my nails to graze his scalp. He moans against my belly and the vibrations make me shiver.

His hands make quick work of my shorts and panties, leaving me totally naked before him. His eyes run over my body with a look of pure lust, but he doesn't look for long and I let out an embarrassing squeak as his lips land on my upper thighs, very close to where I desperately want them right now.

"I've wondered what you taste like for so long now, it's driven me crazy thinking about touching you like this. I need to feel you come on my tongue. Are you wet for me baby?"

Woah, he called me baby. His words crank up my desire and provide a cure to my lack of vocabulary. "Edward I'm so wet for you. Please make me come, I want you so much." That was an understatement.

"Don't worry baby you'll come, repeatedly," he promises with a cocky smirk on his face. On anyone else it would seem arrogant, but I believe his conviction and it sends a thrill through me.

Then his fingers slide up my inner thigh to my pussy and run up my slit gently, without the pressure I so desperately need. I spread my legs a little wider then in a bid to encourage him and he moves his head up my thigh, continuing to plant kisses as he goes.

His fingers are caressing my lightly, just running over my wet flesh but never quite hitting the mark.

"Please Edward," I beg, using his name as he seems to like it when I do that. "I need more, please touch me."

"What do you need baby," he asks between kisses on my heated flesh.

"I need your fingers inside me, I need your tongue on me, please," I plead again with a moan.

My begging seems to have its desired effect as his fingers apply more pressure and one slips inside my soaking entrance. I arch my back in invitation, wanting more of him inside me. If one finger feels this good, imagine what his cock will be like, I think to myself. But then I lose the ability to think when his tongue touches my clit. He runs it round in circles, tasting my wetness, and occasionally running the whole flat of it up and down over the swollen bud. I am incoherent now and quivering all over. I cry out and moan his name, begging for him not to stop.

He adds another finger and fucks me gently, never losing contact with my clit and I writhe underneath him. My orgasm builds quickly, as I was already hornier than I have ever been in my life, and before I know it I am there and screaming his name as wave after wave of ecstasy washes through me. I have never come so hard in my life and his mouth was barely on me for a couple of minutes. He continues to stroke me gently as I come down, then kisses his way up my body. I am breathing hard and my eyes rolled shut during my orgasm. I feel his lips at my mouth as he whispers to me.

"That was the sexiest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Mmm, that was amazing," I say, brushing my lips against his as I do. I can feel his erection straining through his boxers against me and I decide its my turn to touch.

I reach for the waistband of his boxers and push them down, wanting them gone as quickly as possible. When his cock is free I look down and am impressed, it's huge, wow. I'm not sure if it will fit all the way inside me, but I'm sure as hell going to try. I think back to the time I lost my virginity to Tyler Crowley during college and how stunned I was at the small size of his manhood. Rosalie assured me his was a freak of nature, but now I had the opposite before me. I know which I preferred.

I run my fingers up and down his length, stroking him lightly. He moans and pushes his hips forward, which encourages me to take him in my hand and squeeze before pumping his hot flesh slowly.

"Bella, I don't think I can take that, I'm already so close to blowing. I need to be inside you when it happens."

"Yes please," I want him inside me, now. I wrap my legs around his waist and arch up to get him in position, but he freezes.

"Shit," he says. Uh oh, I hope he's not having second thoughts. "I don't have anything with me, I didn't think to."

"Don't have any wh… oh." I twig then. "It's okay, I'm on the pill and I trust you. I'm clean, I've not had much sex and I've been tested since the last time."

"Okay, I'm clean too. And we're going to have to do something about the sex, though I'm glad you haven't had much," he quips. He relaxes then and moves into position over me, nudging my dripping pussy with the head of his cock.

I gasp at the contact and he narrows his eyes, his mouth dropping open. My hands on his lower back urge him forward and he slips inside me, filling me slowly. My worry about him fitting had not been too far off, he was huge and filled me to the brim. But he made it all the way in to the hilt and I hummed with pleasure.

"Oh Bella," he moaned. He was propped up on his forearms hovering over me and he moved one hand to run it gently over my check.

Our eyes locked and I tried to convey all my feelings for him through my gaze, wanting him to know how important this moment was to me, but not quite ready to say out loud quite how deep my feelings went.

He dragged his hips back slowly then, his cock rubbing along inside me easily, helped greatly by the incredible mind-numbing orgasm he had just given me and all the wetness that had generated. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside me, then slowly pushed it back in.

"You feel so good," I moaned.

"So do you," he replied. "Fucking amazing."

He kept up that pace for a while, but soon it wasn't enough and we both picked up the pace of our movements, him slamming into me hard after each withdrawal and me moving my hips up to meet him eagerly with every thrust. Unbelievably, I could feel another orgasm building inside me, which was bizarre considering having an orgasm during sex had been so beyond me before. I really must have been with the wrong guys, Edward really knows what he is doing, although I also thought my strong feelings for him were probably fuelling my desire.

One of his hands moved down to draw my knee up higher so it was closer to his shoulder and he sunk into me deeper on the next thrust. We both groaned at that and he went wild then, thrusting harder. I didn't think making love with Edward could possibly get better but it did, as my pleasure reached new heights and my orgasm ripped through me unexpectedly.

"Edward…mmm…mmm coming," I managed to get out before the pleasure became so intense all I could do was ride out the waves of my orgasm.

"Yes, Bella, yes," Edward cried, slamming into me once, twice, three times, before crying out my name again as he came inside me.

I lay in a daze for a while, stroking his back while he recovered. His face was pressed into my neck and he was breathing heavily. We were both covered in sweat, but it felt so good I didn't want to move. He lifted his head and looked at me, his green eyes looked warm and happy. I smiled at him, feeling utterly blissed out.

"That was incredible," he said, mirroring my smile, but his was perfect.

Even though he had just finished making love to me and given me two amazing orgasms, his smile made my heart splutter and speed up again. I don't think I will ever get enough of this man, and he's all mine.

Though I still had a seed of doubt in the back of my mind. I had no doubts about my feelings, I knew I loved him. If I hadn't known it before tonight I certainly had no trouble admitting it to myself now. And although he had come to me with romance and said so many beautiful things, I was sure he couldn't feel this same intensity that I did, this love. But I hoped in time he would grow to love me and I hoped he gave us a chance. I had just slept with him, given him everything I have and asked him to help himself, which he had. I hoped he didn't think any less of me, he didn't even have to buy me dinner, heck he didn't even have to take me out for coffee. I needed him to know I'm not that kind of girl, it was just his super powers that made me weak.

"I don't usually do this," I said quietly, sounding every bit as vulnerable as I felt.

"What, have sex? I know you said, it's okay, like I said I'm glad. I'm jealous of any guy who has had the pleasure of touching you." He said trying to reassure me.

"No I mean I don't usually sleep with someone so quickly. I just lo… like you so much I couldn't stop myself and I really really wanted you. I don't want you to think I'm easy and I don't want you to go away now you're here. I can't lose you." I hoped he didn't notice my near slip up. I could feel my face burning with my humiliation, but hopefully he just thought I was pink from the amazingly hot sex.

"You're not going to lose me," his eyes were wide and filled with concern. "I thought I made it clear before. I came here to tell you I want to be with you, that I want to take you out, do this right. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get carried away, I just couldn't help myself. It was like everything I had held back since I met you, all the feelings and fantasies and wet dreams, just came out and I couldn't stop. Please know that I am not going anywhere, there's nowhere else I would rather be than with you."

My eyes had filled with tears as he spoke and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep them at bay. I didn't want to cry after we had just made love, he would think I was crazy.

I nodded my head. "Okay, sorry for freaking out there." I said in a small voice.

"Don't apologise," he said tenderly, stroking my face gently. He leaned in and kissed me then. Nothing hot and heavy, he just gently touched his lips to mine. I sighed and my eyes slid shut.

We kissed like that for a long time until we became uncomfortable in our position and had to move.

"Would you like to stay," I asked, hoping he would.

"If that's okay," Edward said back with a grin.

"Of course, I, um, don't have anything for you to wear," I said.

"Well I'll just go commando if that's okay with you. In fact I think you should too so I don't feel singled out," he said with his green eyes sparkling.

"We wouldn't want you to feel singled out," I said, with a ridiculous grin on my face.

We both took our turns using the bathroom before getting comfortable in bed. He pulled me into his arms, my back against his chest, and buried his face in my neck. I could feel him breathing and found it soothing. I was sure if I wasn't so tired it would have started up my lusty thoughts all over again, but instead I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like I was drifting along on a calm sea, cocooned in warmth, it was peaceful. I felt safe. I imagined the sun must be beating down on me pretty hard because I realised I wasn't just warm I was burning up from the heat wrapped around me.

As clarity started to break through I realised the ground was not swaying from lightly lapping waves beneath me and in fact I was lying on something hard. Warm, but hard.

I tried to stretch but I was held in place by something strong, which tightened its hold on my as I shifted about testing my environment.

The hard, solid, hot object I was lying on vibrated then and I heard a soft groaning noise coming from above my head as the object I was lying on shifted. My eyes shot open at that as I tried to recall where I had fallen asleep last night.

My hair was covering my eyes so I moved the hand that was resting by my face to pull it out of the way. Blinking a few times to clear my blurry eyes I took in my surroundings. I saw skin, not my own, stretching out in front of me.

I moved my hand over the expanse of skin, trying to remember where I was and trying to figure out of this was all a dream. The last time I woke up with another person it was Rosalie after a particularly drunken night where we both passed out on the bathroom floor. Taking in her glorious appearance first thing in the morning had not been the best ego boost when placed next to my own dishevelled self, with my hair standing on ends all over the place.

This was certainly not Rosalie though. The restraints holding me in place started to move and I felt a hand run up and down my back, smoothing the skin. That's when I realised I was naked. I do not sleep naked, I worry someone might buzz the door first thing in the morning and I'll greet them sans clothes without thinking.

That's when I felt the soreness between my legs, a tell-tale sign I had been up to no good last night. And with that it all came flooding back. Edward turning up to my apartment, with flowers, asking me out, telling me he's wanted me since the first day we met. All the most unlikely things I ever thought would happen. I remembered feeling a little nervous about going to sleep last night after we had made love for fear he would not be there in the morning, but here he was.

I smiled and stretched, the arms around me kept holding on tight but I tried to work around them as I moved to look at my… I wasn't sure how to think of him. He couldn't be my boyfriend, we hadn't even been out on a date yet, but we had slept together. I wanted him to be my boyfriend, but I feared labelling him that now could frighten him off so I decided to avoid that conversation until he brought it up.

Raising my eyes to his face I saw those beautiful green eyes I had come to love gazing back at me. They looked even brighter than usual, if that was possible. Edward was a naturally sunny and cheerful guy, but today he looked positively delighted. I guess that's what getting laid will do to a guy, I thought to myself proudly. Edward's woken up happy and sated, because of me.

Thinking of the reason why he was so chipper this morning made me want him all over again, thinking of the way he touched me and made me feel last night.

I smiled at him. "Good morning," I said in a husky voice. I was pleased it sounded sexy and not gravelly.

"It is a very good morning, and it's about to get a whole lot better," he said in his own sexy voice. It beat mine hands down. It was full of sleep but also lust. It made me break out into tingles all over and I was instantly ready for him. Looks like he had me trained to come on command already, good Bella.

"Oh really, why's that? Are you going to cook me breakfast?" I asked cheekily.

He growled then and rolled me over onto my back. He landed perfectly on top of me, one leg between my parted thighs, and I gasped at the look in his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growled. His lips attacked my neck, making me break out in goose pimples all over my body.

"That may well be, but when are you getting started on my breakfast?" I laughed. My laughter soon died when he reached my ear, which is a weakness of mine. He knew just how to play me, tugging the earlobe between his teeth and flicking his tongue against it while whispering dirty promises in my ear.

"Feeling your naked body wrapped around me this morning has made me all kinds of horny. I'm gonna make you come so hard around my cock. I can't wait to be inside you again baby."

He called me baby again. Fuck that is so hot.

I whimpered as he continued his onslaught on my neck and ears. I ran my hands down his back to his tight ass, god its amazing, just like the rest of him its hard and perfectly defined.

He moves his mouth to mine then and we kiss for a long time, running our hands over each other's body, finding each other's sensitive spots. The room is filled with the sounds of our sighs and moans. I could never get enough of this, it is too damn perfect. I am thrilled my touch excites him so much, it makes me feel powerful. He's definitely not the only superhero in this room.

I arch my body up against his and he responds my moving his hips in between my thighs. I wrap my legs around him and he enters me easily, my body has been ready for him since I woke up.

"Fuck Bella, so good. I don't even wanna stop," Edward moaned.

His cock fills me perfectly once again and my whole body is drowning in the sensations that come with having Edward inside me.

He thrusts a little harder then, making me grunt. I would be embarrassed at the noise, but he seems to like it as he makes the same move again, then again, speeding up a little each time.

"Oh Edward, your cock makes me feel so full. I want you to fuck me hard," I whisper in his ear. I'm not usually one for dirty talk but something about Edward and the way he makes me feel just makes me want to go all porn star on his ass.

He doesn't seem to mind though, as he speeds up his movements even more and soon he is slamming into me. I reach one hand up to hold onto the headboard and brace myself while lifting my hips up to meet him with every thrust. He suddenly hits a spot inside of me I didn't know exists and I come without warning, my whole body feeling like it is burning and I scream his name. And I thought it couldn't get any better than last night.

"Oh baby you're so beautiful when you come, so hot," Edward says between thrusts, keeping up the relentless pace.

I pull his head down to mine and kiss him hard. He moans in my mouth as I thrust my tongue against his, then pull back to bite his lower lip, the one that's caused me so many distractions over the last few months.

Sweat is running down his back with the effort of his thrusts.

"I want you to come inside me baby," I say against his skin. "Fill me with your come Edward." There goes the porn star again, who knew I had it in me. Rosalie would be so proud.

"Fuuuuuck Bella," Edward cries out as he spills his seed into me, his face twisted in an expression between pleasure and pain. He collapses on top of me panting and I stroke his back while kissing his neck and shoulder, which are the only parts of him my lips can reach right now.

Edward rolls off to my side, taking me with him and gathering me up in his arms.

"I love it when you say my name," he says. I thrill at the use of the word love when he is referring to me. It makes my heart speed up a little and I smile.

"Well I guess I'll have to use it all the time then, Edward," I say. He grins back at me.

"Why did you stop calling me Edward?" He asks, his face turning serious.

Oh geez, I was kind of hoping we would never have to talk about THAT conversation by the elevator I had with Tanya but it looked like I couldn't avoid it.

"Well, um, I sort of did it as a reminder to myself not to think of you in any way other than a boss. I was finding it difficult not to."

"What did it matter though," he asked confused. "We were getting on great until your walls went up one day and it was all strictly business. I thought we were friends, although I wanted a lot more."

"I know, I'm sorry. I felt awful for being so formal, but I had to." I sighed, resigned to the fact I needed to be honest with him. "The day Tanya came into the office the last time she caught up with me at the elevator and told me you said I was getting too close and that I needed to back off," I said in a rushed voice, avoiding his gaze and praying for this conversation to be over soon.

"She did what?" Edward said, his eyes blazing with fury. "What the hell? Why didn't you say something to me? We never had any such conversation. You know I never wanted you to back off right, I loved the way we connected during those conversations. I just couldn't ask we out because of the shitty situation we were in."

"I know that now," I say. Running my hand up and down his arm to comfort him.

"How fucking dare she say that," he fumed. He paused for a moment in deep thought then continued. "She knew I liked you, she knew me and her weren't gonna last. She needed to get you out of the picture so she lied to you."

"Wait how did she know you liked me?"

"Because I would talk about you a lot and it was obvious I wasn't all that into her. We barely went out on any dates in the few weeks we were supposedly seeing each other. All the other times I saw her our folks were with us and I couldn't stop myself from talking about you. Stuff you'd said that day and ideas you'd had for the charity campaigns. You amaze me every day Bella, you're on my mind all the time. Now I can tell everyone you're with me. No more hiding," he said, stroking a finger down the side of my face.

"No. No more hiding," I agreed.

We fooled around in bed for much of the morning, until my stomach grumbled, making him laugh and leading us to head for the kitchen in search of food. We found the remnants of last night's pizza and were tucking into that when my phone buzzed.

_Morning Bella, no backing out remember! We are going out! What time shall I come over? R x_

"Oh crap, I forgot," I said, hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What?" asked Edward.

"I'm going out with my friend Rosalie tonight. She just moved to the city this week and I haven't seen her yet. She's going on some date with this guy, but his brother is going to be there so she wanted me to tag along and maybe keep him company."

Edward's jaw tightened at that. "Well I can come with you," he said through gritted teeth. "What bar are you going to?"

"Um, some place called Eclipse," I said.

"What's the name of the guy Rose is meeting," he asks, his mouth twitching at the sides.

"I don't know she never said, why?"

"Well Emmett was trying to convince me to go there tonight. Said something about meeting a girl there but needing a wingman with him to make the meeting casual. Said he met her in line somewhere this week, described her as a real looker. Blonde hair, blue eyes, feisty too."

"That's my Rose alright," I said. "I had no idea it was Emmett. My god they would be perfect for each other!"

"Want to mess with them?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What do you have in mind Edward?" I asked.

"Just turn up tonight with Rose and pretend nothing has happened with us," he said.

"But Edward," I whined. "I can't do that, Rose is coming over here first. We're having drinks and getting ready at my place before we go out. She'll know something is going on with me."

"Oh come on, you can keep her off the scent for a couple of hours," he scoffed.

"You don't know Rose. I'm a terrible liar and she can sniff out a secret from miles away. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Well just try your best baby," Edward said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

We stayed in our own cocoon of domestic bliss in my apartment for most of the afternoon until he had to go so he wouldn't here when Rose arrived.

Our goodbye kiss at the door lasted for a good 20 minutes. I just couldn't get enough of his full, soft lips. They were addictive, like the rest of him. Luckily, he seemed to be just as hooked on me. I still couldn't believe my luck. The Edward Cullen appeared to be totally crushing on me. I was in seventh heaven and we were going out to a club together tonight. People would see us and know he is mine.

Well, I hoped they would. Thinking about it I had no idea how Edward would act with me in public now. Technically I still worked for him so he may not want to be seen making out with me in the middle of a nightclub. On the other hand, he said he wanted to be with me and that now I wasn't working directly for him he could be.

I hoped we would at least hold hands tonight once Emmett and Rosalie knew what was going on with us. I had no idea what he had in mind to mess with them, but I would go along with it as much as I could. I just hoped I could fool Rose.

After Edward left my apartment just seemed empty. I looked around sadly before shaking myself out of it. This is ridiculous. I'll be seeing him again in just a few hours. I need to chill out. I jumped in the shower, deciding the first thing to do if I wanted to throw Rose off the scent was to wash the smell of man and sex off me. Though I was loathed to do so.

I straightened up the apartment and made sure the wine was in the fridge.

The buzzer went and I raced to the door. Rose was early, I went through a mental checklist hoping all evidence of Edward being here was gone. I couldn't wait for her and everyone to know what was going on with us, I still wanted to scream from the rooftops that Edward Cullen had made love to me last night. And three times again today. God I'm a lucky woman.

"Hello," I said brightly into the intercom.

"Delivery for a Miss Swan," a masculine voice said through the speaker.

That isn't Rose. More flowers, but Edward has finished with all that now surely? The gig is up!

"Come on up," I said excitedly.

This is the first time since the flowers started arriving that I have actually been hopping about with excitement to see them, knowing they will be from the man I love. He doesn't know that yet of course, but he seems to like me a lot so hopefully if we start spending more time together he will fall in love with me too. Though how likely is it that a guy like Edward Cullen could love a mere mortal like me? Well, he seemed pretty into me last night. I thought of his words and how he looked at me when we came together in such a beautiful way. Maybe it wasn't so unlikely.

I opened the door to greet the delivery man and am confronted by a bouquet made of white and red roses. I sigh and take them from the man, who grins at me flirtatiously. I smile at him, but I couldn't care less and I shut the door in his face.

I scrabble around anxiously for a card.

_Beautiful Bella, words cannot begin to describe how incredible last night was for me. I miss you already and cannot wait to be with you again. Love Edward _

The words come from him this time. I squeal with excitement and do a happy dance in the middle of my sitting room.

I put the flowers in a vase with water and display them proudly with the others, my tiny apartment is starting to look crowded with all these flowers everywhere.

I have rehearsed what I am going to say to Rose repeatedly since Edward left. The flowers are from a mystery guy, I don't know who and I am trying to figure it out. I hope she will believe me. If she were coming over last night before Edward arrived then it would be the truth! So what if everything had changed in just 24 hours.

The door buzzed again. This must be Rose this time. I went to the door and let her in.

"I hope you're ready for the night of your life," she said as soon as I opened the door. Breezing past me to get inside. She is laden down with bags, so I'm guessing she hasn't made her outfit choice yet and is expecting me to have some input. She should know by now this area is not my forte.

She dumps the bags on the floor. "We are going to make you look a million dollars Isabella Swan and then we are going to make me look like a million dollars. I have a feeling about this guy, he was gorgeous Bella. And cocky, but not in an annoying way, in a sexy way."

"So what's his name," I ask, trying to be casual.

"Emmett," she sighs dreamily.

Yes, I think to myself. Edward was right.

"Wait a second, what the hell are all these roses doing in your apartment Bella?" Rosalie asks, whipping her head around. "Either you have an admirer and you need to tell me everything or you have been seeing everyone and I need to kick your ass for not telling me."

I gulp and draw breath, ready to tell my little white lies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks very much for all the reviews! They are much appreciated!**

* * *

Uh oh, here goes. Be confident Bella, I tell myself, or you will never convince her.

I take another deep breath and channel my inner actress.

"It's really freaking me out Rose. They've been arriving all week. I just can't imagine who would do this," this is a partial truth. I couldn't believe Edward would do something like this for me.

"Bella this is full on, you say these have been coming all week, are there cards?" There is fire in her eyes and I feel bad, because she is ready to defend me against anyone or anything.

"Um, yes but they didn't have a name," I say in a small voice. "I'm trying to figure out who it is, but I'm planning to call the florist on Monday and ask them to help me out by telling me who is ordering them." I feel bad but I hope this will placate her.

"Well I don't know Bella, this seems like an awful lot of trouble. Maybe it's someone amazing," she suddenly perks up. "A secret admirer whose gorgeous, successful and rich, with a massive cock, obviously! This could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

I fought myself from saying that Rose had hit the nail right on the head and I tried my best not to laugh, biting the inside of my cheek with the effort.

"Yeah, maybe," I say. "So anyway how goes the big move, did all your clothes get here okay?"

I know this will get her off the scent. Talking about her wardrobe always does and she launches into a tirade about a removal firm's treatment of her Christian Louboutin collection. I nod along enthusiastically and throw in the odd "no way" here and there to encourage her train of thought.

I pour us a glass of wine each and we raise a toast to our first night out together in Seattle. I am buzzing with excitement about seeing Edward again and we head to the bedroom to pick through my wardrobe and find an outfit to, and I quote, "knock Emmett's brother on his ass". I tried to be non-committal about this, but deep down I was desperate to render Edward speechless and was glad to have Rosalie on my side in this, albeit without all the information.

In the end, we settle on a dress she has brought over for me to try.

"When I bought it I just knew it was meant for you Bella," said Rosalie looking me up and down with approval.

"I've only worn it once and even then I kept thinking it would just look amazing on you."

She is right, I must admit it does. The black dress is covered in black sequins. It has three quarter length sleeves and has a high neckline. Sounds demure, but the back and length made it anything but. The skirt was so short it barely covered my ass and the back scooped down so low I couldn't wear a bra.

We teamed it up with a pair of black pumps and a smoky-eyed, big hair look.

Rosalie meanwhile settled on a pale chiffon dress that hugged all her curves in the right places and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Emmett was going to be eating out of her hand. I decided it best not to let on I knew Emmett to avoid further questioning. I decided when I saw him there I would play totally dumb with Rose and say I had no idea it would be my boss Emmett she was meeting up with. From there though I had no idea what to do.

Edward said he wanted to mess with them, but what this would entail I didn't know. I hoped it wouldn't take long though as Rose was going to kill me as it is.

We sipped the final splashes of our wine before heading out the door in high spirits.

Rosalie was excited about her date, I could tell. She's not your typical squealing girly girl, but when she really likes someone, you can just see it. Her face lights up with a genuine smile and she seems more nervy. Usually she is the very epitome of calm, while I am the jittery one.

We arrive at Eclipse. There is a line outside and I curse my decision not to bring a jacket because I couldn't me bothered to check it in.

Rosalie catches me as I go to join the back of the queue.

"Where are you going, we're on the list honey," she laughs.

"Really, how did you get us on there after barely a week in the city? You sure move fast," I joked, nudging her with my elbow.

"Emmett put us on there, he says his brother owns this club," she shrugs.

I stop dead in my tracks then. Edward owns a nightclub. I shouldn't be surprised, he is an extremely wealthy man, his business dealings stretch far and wide in the commercial world, why wouldn't he own a bar?

"He's a catch Bella, I think you guys will get on great," says Rose with a wink after giving our names to the doorman, who lets us in immediately with a "have a good night ladies".

"Let's get a drink first," Rosalie yells in my ear over the music.

I nod in agreement. I need something to keep my hands occupied if I am going to be in front of Edward. God I feel nervous, what if he doesn't like the dress. I wish Rosalie knew the truth so I could talk to her about, I just can't wait until this whole secrecy stuff is over!

"So where's Emmett," I ask Rose after we order ourselves a couple of dirty martinis.

"He's coming to me sweetie, no way I am going to use up my energy craning my neck around looking for a guy," she said with attitude. Although she talked the talk, I knew her better. She was dying to see him again.

I smiled to myself, but didn't say anything to her. It was great to see her like this, after all the dumbass guys she had been with in college. I just hoped Emmett liked her just as much. She's a knockout, so I couldn't see how he wouldn't fall at her feet and worship her.

We finish up our drinks and I suggest we dance as one of our favourite songs from our glory days of bar hopping comes on.

Guys in the club are drawn to Rosalie like moths to a flame and even I am attracting a few grabby hands, but Rose fends them off with a hard look that sends them cowering away with their tails between their legs. I laugh. We are having a great time and the martini has gone straight to my head after having had that glass of wine before we left my apartment. I am relaxed now.

Suddenly I see a huge guy come up behind Rosalie and grab hold of her hips, his face comes into view and I realise its Emmett. His attention is all on her for now so I just smile at them and continue my dancing, wandering when Edward will turn up.

Rosalie turns in Emmett's arms and starts talking to him. They share an intimate look and I look away, feeling like I am invading something very private.

I see her motion to me out the corner of my eye and look back, smiling at Emmett.

His eyes widen with recognition.

"Bella, it's so great to see you!" He booms, striding over to me and taking me in his arms.

"Hi Emmett," I say, smiling up at him.

"You two know each other?" Asks Rosalie, not happy to not have all the information.

"Emmett's my boss," I explain. "And geez he is hard to work for, I mean a real ball buster," I joke.

"Hey Swan you know I admire your balls but I gotta seem like I'm doing something all day, otherwise Eddie will be riding my ass. Anyway, you know I'm your favourite boss," he says with a grin.

Second favourite, I think to myself, but I say nothing else and just laugh at him.

"The big boss is here actually," he says, looking at me closely to assess my reaction. He motions over to a booth where I see a couple of guys and a couple of women are sitting.

Edward is among them, but he does not look happy. I look to his left then and see why. One of the women is Tanya! Oh no, this cannot be happening.

Bile rises up my throat, but I try to swallow it down and keep the reaction off my face.

"Oh yeah, I see him. Are you guys having a good time?" I ask, trying to keep my tone casual.

"Yeah we were, until Tanya Denali turned up. The chick is messed up over Edward, seriously, she needs to chill the fuck out," he says with a roll of his eyes.

"So was she like invited," I ask, again trying to keep my voice neutral and not let the intense jealously I am feeling at seeing them sat next to each other show through.

Edward couldn't have known she would be here. He was excited about seeing me tonight he said so. I hoped seeing her here tonight hadn't changed his mind about her. He looked unhappy to have her there, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. She looked amazing, as always, although the pretentious looks she was casting around the room made her unattractive somehow. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a low, low neck line cut down to show her navel. She must have tit tape on, there is now way that dress is staying in place without. She kept leaning forward to get Edward's attention and laughed whenever he said anything.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. That's my guy you're drooling all over! Hands off!

"No way, I mean she's a family friend but we would never ask her to come out with us like this. Edward had a hell of a time getting rid of her a couple of months back when she latched onto him and told everyone they were dating," Emmett said.

I nodded along, this was encouraging.

Emmett turns back to Rosalie then and asks her a question. I decide to leave them to it for a moment, telling them I am going to the bar for a drink.

My spirit is totally deflated as I head for the bar to drown my sorrows. I have no idea what I am supposed to do in this situation. I was going to take my lead from Edward tonight but now he's got the Queen Bitch buzzing around him.

I order another dirty martini and knock it back fast. I shake my head after finishing it and put the glass down firmly on the bar. I straighten out my shoulders and give myself an inner pep talk.

I am just going to go over there and kick her ass! No, I'm not. I am going to go over there and play it cool. I will let the chips fall where they may.

I order another drink, I need something channel my nerves and frustration into, but I swear I will sip this one slowly. I am starting to feel quite fuzzy from the alcohol.

I head over to the booth. Emmett has brought Rosalie over to the table and she is sat next to a blonde guy who has his arm around a small dark-haired girl. She is small but beautiful, kind of like a pixie, which is a weird way to describe a person but it fits with her.

Edward is trying to join their conversation, but is being constantly badgered by Tanya. I can see he is annoyed and this makes me feel better.

"Hey guys," I say, trying to make my voice sound confident and not show the torrent of emotions inside.

"Bella," Edward says, sounding relieved. He looks at Tanya guiltily then.

She is shooting daggers at me with her eyes. If looks could kill I would drop down dead right there. I wouldn't stand a chance.

Edward slides out of the booth and reaches for me. He takes the glass out of my hand, places it on the table, then takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It's a gentle and sweet kiss, but firm and deliberate at the same time. He is trying to make a point, but I can feel it isn't all about that. He has missed me. I feel relieved, glad I'm not the only love sick idiot in this relationship, if that is what we are in!

I can hear the collective gasps around the table, with a particularly loud and pissed off one coming from Tanya's directions, but I don't care. I slide my hands up his chest to his shoulders and wrap a hand around his neck to pull him closer.

He opens his mouth slightly and slides his tongue very slowly into my mouth, he rubs it over mine a couple of times. He tastes sweet. Then he withdraws, planting one final peck on my lips before turning to look at the rest of the table.

We are greeted by five shocked faces. It's probably a tie between Rosalie and Tanya as to who is the most pissed off. I would say Tanya wins this round, though I would never let Rosalie hear me say that.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tanya snaps, standing up to face Edward. She ignores me and I smirk. This is one of the most satisfying moments of my life.

The beautiful man at my side is mine and the cow who tried to stomp all over my hopeful heart is being given the message loud and clear. I just hope she listens.

Edward closes his eyes for a beat, then looks at Tanya.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend Tanya, that shouldn't be a problem here seeing as I have made it quite clear to you there is nothing going on with you and me," he says this in his business voice. It's authoritative but not bossy or mean. The bossman in action, saving the world again.

It makes my knees weak. I wonder if I can get him to talk to me like that in the bedroom. I blush at the thought and look down at my feet to try and clear my dirty thoughts. There are more important things to think about, right now at least.

"Your girlfriend? What the hell Edward. She works for you. What are you diddling the secretarial pool in your office now," she spits out venomously.

"For your information, Bella works in our publishing division and I will not have you belittle our relationship like that. I think you've had too much to drink Tanya. Why don't you get a cab and go home?" It comes out as more of a request than a question.

"This is not over. Wait until your parents hear about this, you won't be their perfect son anymore," she says, pointing her finger furiously. She grabs her handbag and storms off then, although she struggles to do that with dignity in the six inch pumps she is wearing.

"Woah, that was a lot to take in," exclaims Emmett with a big grin on his face. "I always knew you were crushing on her big bro, but seriously I had no idea you had already gone there. When did this start?"

"Yes Bella, when exactly did this start," asks Rosalie. She says it sweetly but I can see she is not impressed. Her eyes are communicating a silent message to me; "just you wait until I get you on your own Isabella Swan, you will regret the day you were born".

"Um, well it really hasn't been going on long," I say, nervous in front of this group of people, which includes two people I have never even met before!

"For me it's been going on for about three months," Edward says, gazing at me with utter adoration. My heart melts and I forget my nerves.

"But actually, we've only been seeing each other officially since yesterday," he explains, turning back to the rest of the group. "I wanted to tell you all tonight in my own way, but Tanya kind of put a stop to that so I had to rush to the big finish."

"Well I think this is great, Edward," the little pixie trills from across the table with a smile. "I'm Alice," she says to me, "and this is Jasper."

The blond guy nods at me and raises his glass, not saying a word but giving me a small grin that makes me feel at ease with him.

"Alice is my little sister," Edward explains to me, his mouth coming close to my ear and his breath washing over it causing me to shudder. How long do we have to stay here?

"Well all this excitement has made me really need the bathroom," says Rosalie clapping her hands together. "Bella, why don't you join me?"

"Sure Rose," I say nervously.

She gets up and takes hold of my arm, dragging me off and away from Edward. I look over my shoulder back at him and he shrugs as I am carted off to an interrogation I know I may not survive.

We reach the bathroom and Rosalie swings around to face me.

"Okay what the hell is going on here? You and the beautiful man? Emmett's brother? When were you gonna tell me this? You know I hate surprises, and who the hell was that crazy bitch?" Her voice is raising with every question.

I place my hands on both her arms and look her in the eye.

"Rosalie I am so sorry I didn't tell you. Edward asked me not to. He wanted to mess with you and Emmett tonight, he thought it would be fun. I swear it was really hard and I hated not being able to tell you. It really has only been going on since yesterday, although the flowers have been coming all week. I didn't find out they were from him until last night when he showed up at my apartment. Please please don't be mad at me. I need you more than ever now, I'm freaking out about this!"

She takes in a big breath and then exhales.

"Okay. I am going to be the bigger person here, but you owe me. I am so mad at you right now, but I am going to drop it. One day I will ask you for something, it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, it may not even be five years from now, but one day I will ask you and you will do it for me. Understood?"

"Yes Rose," I say begrudgingly. Resigned to my fate.

"So," her tone changes and becomes upbeat. "You like this guy then, he looks totally into you. What's going on?"

I filled her in on the details as quickly as possible, not wanting it to be too obvious to everyone back at the table that we were having a mini-meltdown in the bathroom.

"Wow Bella, you are totally smitten and from the looks of him so is he," Rose says excitedly. "I'm so happy for you."

I smile back at her. "Thanks Rose, it means a lot."

We go back out to the table and I slide into the seat next to Edward. He snakes an arm around my lower back and pulls me closer to him so bodies come into contact.

"You look incredible," he says in my ear. "I so want to get you alone right now."

I looked him over. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt with the top button undone. His copper hair was wild as always and I just wanted to touch it again. I realised then that I could technically touch it whenever I want now, but decided it might be a little weird in a crowded club and resolved to get my fill of touching it when I finally got him alone tonight.

"Mmm me too," I say, channelling my inner goddess and hoping my voice sounded sexy. "So, girlfriend huh?" I ask.

His face snaps to mine and he looks a little sheepish.

"Well I know we hadn't talked about it but I kind of assumed after last night that's what we were," he stammers, looking awkward and nothing like the superhero I know he is.

I put my hand on his lips, running my fingers over them lightly. "I would love to call you my boyfriend," I say, moving my index finger to run it down his chin to his neck and chest.

"Well okay then girlfriend," he says with a smile, his confidence and super powers back in place. I love that I have this power over him, to make him happy or sad, although I never wanted to make him sad. I hoped I could make him smile every day for the rest of our lives. That was a thought I would be keeping to myself for now.

We smiled at each other, each occasionally reaching out to touch the other in some way. They were all innocent touches. A stroke on the back of the hand or palm, a light touch on the arm or a small brush of the lips on a cheek. However innocent the touches may have looked to an outsider, they were causing me to burn up. I needed to get Edward alone and fast.

Alice struck up a conversation with me and I was thrilled she seemed like a lovely girl. I was worried she would be a Tanya sympathiser as their families were such good friends but she was just as mortified by Tanya's behaviour as Edward had been.

I learned her and Jasper had been married for two years and were madly in love. Alice was an interior designer and insisted on taking me shopping next weekend. I agreed, wanting to get to know her better. Jasper was a stock broker and extremely successful. He said very little, but I liked him immediately. He gave off a very mellow vibe that made you feel at ease.

"I think we've stayed long enough," Edward whispered to me when Alice turned away to say something to Jasper.

"Oh, did you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked innocently. I was having to restrain myself from straddling him right there in front of everyone and grinding myself against his cock just to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside me. I needed him bad, but I wasn't so far gone I couldn't play with him.

"I need to be in you, I wanna bury my cock so hard inside you I forget my own name. I wanna hear you scream my name again like you did last night. And this morning." He said the words in that gravelly sex voice of his and I was done. I surrender, take me home and do with me what you want.

"O…okay," I manage to get out.

He shoots me that sexy smile, the panty-dropping one, and I gasp. He is so so gorgeous. I cannot believe he is leaving with me! Cue inner happy dance.

"We're gonna head off you guys," Edward says to the others. I'm glad he said it, because I think I have lost the power of speech.

Edward has a car waiting outside, naturally. He is a billionaire superhero after all. Of course he would have all the kit to go with it.

Once the door closes and we are together in the back seat, we are on each other in a flash. Our teeth clash as we kiss passionately, almost violently. I am so desperate for him I could weep, but I don't because having him this close feels so good. His hands alternate between cupping my breasts through my dress and running over the bare skin of my back. I moan into his mouth. My hands are finally in his hair, fisting in the silky strands. God I love him. That thought keeps hitting me. I'm going to have to work hard to keep my mouth shut. I've had a few drinks and he is driving me crazy with the way he is touching and kissing me. I can't tell him I love him now, it's too soon!

And yet for me it is not. I am crazy about this man. I know he has a good heart and is beautiful inside and out. But I can't say anything. We need to go out on a real date before I even contemplate that. I had better just concentrate on keeping my feelings to myself, while also enjoying the heavenly feel of Edward's hands touching me everywhere.

The car stops and I hear the driver open and slam his door as he gets out. Me and Edward stop kissing and I grab my bag and smooth my hair, hoping the driver won't think we were having sex back here, how tacky! Though as I think that it actually doesn't seem like it would be so terrible. Mmm Edward fucking me on the backseat of his chauffeur-driven Rolls Royce. It doesn't seem so tacky with him involved.

The driver opens to door and I climb out of the car. He smiles at me and I smile shyly back. Edward climbs out after me.

"I'll be staying here tonight Colin, you can head home. I'll call you in the morning," Edward says to the driver.

"Yes Mr Cullen," he says with a nod.

We enter my apartment building and get in the elevator. We don't stop kissing until the ding signalling we have reached my floor breaks the spell between us.

We reach my door and I fumble with the keys. He is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips attacking my neck. It is making it hard to concentrate. I finally get the door open and we stumble inside.

I grab fistfuls of his shirt and pull him to me, mashing my lips against his. He groans in my mouth. I want him hard and fast now.

He pushes me back against the now closed door and the force of it knocks the breath out of me.

His hands slide up the outside of my thighs and I tingle all over with anticipation. I cannot wait for him to be inside me. I need him now.

To get my point across I reach down in front of me and grab his cock through his pants, sliding my hand over it and creating friction. He moans into my mouth.

Everything happens very quickly then. I undo his belt and top button of his pants while he pulls my dress up and makes quick work of pulling my panties down.

I kick them away, though my shoes stay on, and yank his pants down.

"I need you so much," Edward says in a strained voice. "I waited too long to be with you and now I can touch you I can't stop. I'll never get enough."

He grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him and hold on to his shoulders for dear life. He cups my ass with one hand and manoeuvres himself into position, with the tip of his cock teasing my dripping entrance.

He hasn't even touched me under my clothes and I am so wet and aching for him I could scream. I just want to feel his cock inside me. I know it is the only cure for my hunger.

"Please Edward, I need to feel you," I beg.

He thrusts his hips forward then and I am impaled on his cock, which slides in to the hilt easily. I moan my approval and he immediately withdraws and slams back inside me.

He sets a brutal pace of thrusting, which I follow willingly. I feel my orgasm building quickly and I welcome it, I am so desperate to come. This whole evening has been the longest foreplay I have ever experienced.

Edward must sense my desperation, as he moves one hand to my clit, an impressive feat considering he is fucking me against a door. He has me pinned pretty well with his hips though.

He flicks my swollen nub a few times and I come hard, my whole body shaking from the intensity of it. I almost feel pain, but a good kind of pain.

My orgasm seems to trigger Edward's, and he makes one last hard thrust before his cock explodes and releases his seed inside me. He moans my name against my neck. We are both covered in sweat but I have never felt better. Dirty, sweaty door sex is hot.

My feet drop down to the floor, but Edward keeps his hold on me and I remain pinned to the door as my heartbeat slows.

"That was so fucking hot," Edward mumbles against my neck.

"Mmm," I agree, for the power of speech has not quite returned yet.

"You are so incredible," he says, kissing my forehead, cheeks, hair. "My girlfriend is so incredible."

I smile at that. I love being called his girlfriend. My heart skips a beat at the sentiment and I look him in the eye hoping I am communicating how crazy I am about him.

After placing a lingering kiss on my lips, Edward picks me up and I squeal as he carries me to the bedroom. Once there we undress each other slowly, taking our time to explore each other.

We make love again, this time with me on top and in control. I ride him slowly, drawing out our pleasure and try to give him a real good show, flaunting my boobs around in his face and running my hands over my own body, as well as his.

His orgasm triggers my own, the perfect look of ecstasy on his face giving me the final incentive to come hard.

I fall asleep feeling sated and cared for, wrapped in the arms of the man I love.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of my phone blaring out Lady Gaga's Poker Face, which means it must be Rose. This is our song! The one that always gets us on the dance floor. Normally it makes me smile, but today it irritates me because it woke me from an amazing dream. One where Edward Cullen is worshipping my body, kissing every inch of my skin and holding me closer than I ever thought possible.

I am filled with such love I feel like I might burst from happiness, I do not want to wake up, because that will mean it isn't real and Edward isn't real. Then I wake up a little more and recognise the strong arms wrapped around me. Edward is here. We made love last night, after he showed Tanya in no uncertain terms that it is me he wants. Hooray, I could have leapt up and done a happy dance about yesterday's events.

Instead I reach my hand out blindly towards the floor trying to find where I threw my purse last night so I can get rid of the noise.

The body behind me grumbles and shifts. Edward has woken up. And as he moves behind me I realise that one part of him is particularly awake. His hard cock brushes against my lower back and I instinctively press back against it, wanting to feel him closer. It is hard and hot, and I want him inside me, even if I am still half asleep. It is crazy how much I want this man, he is like an addiction I will never get over.

I think I spent so long trying to convince myself that if anything were to happen between us it wouldn't be that great, that I nearly did.

Now I realise I was wrong. Being with him is the most amazing thing I have ever done. I thought I was happy, with an amazing career and great friends. But now I realise something was missing. Pining after Edward was hard, but now I have him I can't imagine life without him and his caring touches and words. He truly is an incredible person, one who I would be lucky to spend the rest of my life with.

It is scary how far my feelings have come so quickly. Although I was already 99 per cent in love with him before he showed up at my door with the flowers, now he has just confirmed my feelings.

I finally grab the phone and hit answer instinctively.

"Hello," I say, surprised by how croaky my own voice sounds. I realise then I am feeling the effects of last night's alcohol intake. I really shouldn't drink, it does not agree with me at all.

"Oh my god, Bella. Emmett is amazing, I cannot believe this guy, he is perfect for me. We talked for hours last night, and when I say that I don't mean it as a metaphor for sex, we actually talked. I swear to god I love him. I know I've said that about guys in the past, but this is it for me, I'm in love and I know he could love me too. We're great together. He does the cutest thing when he smiles too, like his eyes kind of crinkle up at the sides, he's just the most amazing guy I have ever met. And his family is so great. Alice is an amazing girl. I didn't get a chance to speak to Edward much, but he seems great. Don't think I haven't forgotten about our little chat last night, you still owe me and I intend…"

"Rosalie!" I yell down the phone to interrupt her, finally tiring of her endless stream of consciousness.

"I've just woken up," I say in a softer voice, not wanting to burst her bubble of love. "I'm so glad you had a great time, but can I call you back when I am fully conscious?"

"Okay but you owe me a good few hours of girl talk," Rose says in her most commanding voice.

"Sure, no problem. I'll call you later," I promise.

"You'd better hun. Hope Eddie is keeping you warm," she purrs suggestively.

"Bye Rosalie," I say firmly, before hanging up.

During this time, Edward's hold on me has tightened and he has shifted even closer to me. His lips find my shoulder blade and pepper kisses there, causing goose bumps to rise all over my skin.

"Hi," I sigh.

"Hi," he replies, sounding completely blissed out.

The happiness in his voice makes my heart leap up into my throat. It makes me hope he feels just how very special this thing between us is too.

He has given me every reason to assume he is crazy about me. The flowers, his declarations of wanting to see me every chance we get and that kiss in the club in front of everyone last night.

But something, probably my own lack of self confidence, makes me not quite believe it all. Something seems too good to be true, it probably is. The billionaire, sex god, beautiful inside and out perfect guy wants me.

I just keep waiting for it to go wrong. Like he will turn around and say "sorry Bella, you're just too ordinary for me. I need to be with someone who can shine as brightly as I do."

I know this is a very negative view on myself, but this is Edward Cullen. He isn't an ordinary guy. He may not have actual super powers in the classic sense of the comic books, but he is an extraordinary man.

Plus he has the ability to turn me on and get me wetter than Niagara Falls with just a whisper of my name or a quick kiss to my heated skin.

Already I can feel myself swelling and growing damp as his kisses continue to cover my back.

My hips roll instinctively as my pussy aches for attention from his talented fingers that I already feel like I cannot live without.

No man has ever made me feel the way he does. The orgasms he has brought me too are mind-blowing, and made all the more intense by the fact this is Edward, the man I love, doing it to me. He might not know the full extent of my feelings yet, but I have come to terms with them and I know how strongly I feel for him.

His big, warm hand covers my stomach and rubs the skin there lightly as his lips move higher to cover my neck. He brings out the big guns then, using his teeth to nip along the skin there and my jaw line.

I moan out load and push my hips back against his erection. The feel of it nestled between my ass cheeks makes me even wetter. No man has ever been to that area, but with Edward I realise I am willing to do anything.

I never considered myself into sex, I always thought there must be something wrong with me as I could take it or leave it with all my boyfriends. However with Edward I can't get enough and I am ready to do the dirtiest things with him imaginable.

I would love for him to fuck me over his desk, like he alluded to on Friday night when he was confessing about his dreams. It is a dream I have also had, and one I would to try out in real life. Just the thought of his hard cock pounding into me from behind while he uses those talented fingers to run my clit firmly has me moaning again and turning over to face him.

Our eyes lock, and my heart stutters at the sight of his beautiful green eyes gazing at me with total adoration. I love that look, it makes me feel cherished.

"Bella," he whispers before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips.

I sigh into his mouth and lean closer to him, wrapping one leg around his hips and throwing an arm around his waist to pull him against me fully.

We kiss for a long time, revelling in the feel of our tongues duelling wetly together. We occasionally pull back and nibble on each others lips, drawing a moan, before diving back in to the full kiss, tongues and all.

I run my hand up to his hair and rub the silky strands between my fingers, pulling his mouth harder against mine at the same time. The kiss grows in intensity and we are soon rubbing our hips against each other hard in a bid to create friction.

He pushes my shoulder back onto the bed and positions his hips between my thighs.

His cock is at my entrance then, I'm sure he can feel how dripping wet and ready I am.

Our eyes meet as he pushes his cock slowly inside me. I try to hold his gaze and pour into it all that I am feeling, how much I love him, even though I cannot yet say it out loud for fear of his reaction.

When he is all the way inside his forehead drops to rest on mine.

"Fuck I love being inside of you," he says with an intensity that makes my heart pound.

"You feel amazing," I mumble, feeling so drunk on these feelings for him that I am amazed I can get anything out right now.

He starts to move slowly then, although his thrusts are hard and firm. Each time his cock pushes back inside me it drags over that sensitive spot inside me that only he has ever been able to find.

I whimper, I moan, I writhe around on the bed. I must seem wanton and sex-crazed, but he doesn't seem to mind, as his moans are even louder than mine.

Sweat is covering both of us, but I don't care and he certainly doesn't seem to.

He captures my lips in a hot, searing kiss that makes my toes curl against his back. I can feel my release building inside me and I know it will be a good one.

I rake my nails down his back and he breaks the kiss, his spine arching against my touch and a loud moan leaving his lips.

"Fuck, Bella."

Oh he likes that. I do it again. And again. His hips start to pump harder and faster. I continue to use my nails, but never so hard that they break the skin.

He changes angle suddenly so his pelvis is grinding into my clit on every thrust and I lose it then, I dig my nails into his back on the spot where I have just reach at his lower back and scream his name. The sensation overwhelms me. He continues to pump in and out of me hard and fast and my orgasm continues, making me tingle from head to toe.

He move my hands again as I start to come back down to earth, scrapping my nails lightly up his back to his scalp, where I lavish similar attention. He bellows my name then as he shoots his come inside me. I revel in the noises he makes, gasping and moaning he sounds incredible. I wish I could record those sounds and carry them around on my iPod. They would be a serious distraction, but it would mean being able to keep this part of him with me always.

We lie in each other's arms completely spent. This is what I want to do every Sunday for the rest of our lives.

"I'm crazy about you, you know? I can't get enough of you and I can't believe you're mine," he says. The sweetest words you could ever hope to hear.

I can't respond because there is a lump in my throat, so I just lean up and kiss him tenderly, hoping he understands that I feel exactly the same way. With an I love you thrown in on top.

"Did Rose have a good night," he asks, sounding worn out.

"Yes, she is crazy about Emmett. I should have thought they would make the perfect couple. It makes sense, those two."

"Yeah he couldn't stop talking about her after they met this week. I think she could be the person to keep him in line," he jokes.

"She needs someone to keep her in line too," I say. "But she also deserves to be happy. I think he can do that for her, he seems like a good guy from what I know of him."

"He is. I'm hoping you will get to know him even better outside of work, and the rest of my family too." He takes a deep breath then, as if he is bracing himself for something. "Would you come with me to see them this afternoon? We try to meet for lunch on a Sunday as often as we can. You could meet my mom and dad. I understand if its too soon, but I just wanted you to know I would love it if you could be there."

"Of course," I respond without hesitation. "I would love to meet them."

Wow meeting the parents. How am I going to handle this one. What if they don't like me? I mean, I know how to be polite and most people seem to react well to me, but these are parents and this is they little boy. Sure he's all grown up and a successful businessman, but he will always be their special boy. They will want the best for him, so what if they don't think I'm it? I'm sure he wouldn't want a rift with his mom and dad, this is like a make or break situation.

"You don't need to be nervous Bella," he says stroking my hair reassuringly. "They will love you."

"How did you know what I was thinking," I ask.

"You were biting your lip. A sure sign something is on your mind. I've learned now that sometimes its sex, but in this case I think you're worried about meeting my parents. If you're not ready I do understand."

God he is amazing, is there anything about him that isn't perfect.

"I want to come with you," I say firmly and kiss him to seal my resolve.

Edward calls his mom and tells her he will be bringing along a guest to their Sunday lunch date. Their conversation is short so I can't really gauge her reaction to the news I will be there.

I agonise over what to wear, which amuses Edward, although his smile fades when I parade around the bedroom in my underwear while flinging clothes around the room. We are a little later than intended after that.

I settle on a flower print dress. It is knee length, so respectable yet smart.

We leave the apartment holding hands and it makes me feel confident.

We meet Edward's family at a cute little Italian bistro. As we enter the building butterflies fill my stomach and my mouth goes dry. I have to make a good impression, I can't lose Edward.

"Hello darling," I hear a feminine voice say. It is soft and affectionate, kind.

"Hi mom," Edward replies as we approach a table.

The woman who spoke rises from her chair. She is stunning, a little like Edward with his striking green eyes.

Also at the table is a tall man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. They are an attractive couple. It explains a lot where Edward is concerned.

Edward embraces his mother then leans over to shake hands with his father.

"Mom, dad, this is Isabella Swan. My girlfriend. Bella, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

I am a little shocked he came right out and called me his girlfriend, but I am also thrilled that he feels so strongly about me.

"Lovely to meet you Isabella," Esme says, holding out a hand to shake. I take it, noticing how soft, delicate and perfect it is. This is definitely Edward's family.

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle says, rising to greet me as well. We shake hands and I look around the table to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi Bella," says Alice in her bright voice. "I'm so glad you could come."

The way she says it, I know she means it and I smile in return, saying I am glad to see her again.

We sit down and I take a breath to calm my nerves. It is going fine so far, his family are lovely.

Throughout lunch the conversation is pleasant. His parents ask no questions about how me and Edward got together and I am glad. I'm not sure they would approve. They are very respectable, sweet people. I'm sure they wouldn't think much of a subordinate with a major crush on her boss who dropped her panties for him as soon as he showed an interest. Not that they would get to know that much detail, I'm just worried how it might look to them.

After we finish eating, I excuse myself to go to the ladies room. Luckily the doorway is close to our table so I don't feel self conscious walking the full length of the restaurant.

As I return to the table I hear heated voices, including Edward's. I hang back at the doorway, straining to hear the conversation.

"I just don't know how you could hurt Tanya like that Edward. You know how close our families are. She isn't a toy you can just pick up and then discard," Esme says, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"Your mother's right, Edward. We raised you better than this. Now you've picked up with someone else without hardly taking a breath since you finished seeing Tanya, and you've rubbed the poor girl's face in it. She was in tears last night Edward, so was your mother. It breaks our hearts to see her like that. You know she is like a daughter to us." Carlisle's authoritative voice is commanding and makes sense. Perhaps they don't know the full story but what they say is understandable. Of course it looks cruel. The girl is in love with him, and she's the daughter of his parents' best friends.

I feel sick. I want to go back out there and stop what they are saying but I am frozen in place.

"Dad, me and Tanya were never anything serious," Edward says firmly.

"Edward, that girl is part of this family too, as much as Alice. How would you feel if someone treated Alice this way?" Carlisle makes another devastatingly good point.

Tanya might be a bitch, but she is a person. A person who is incredibly important to Edward's parents. I never thought of this in all the possible scenarios of things going wrong. I was worried they wouldn't like me for my personality, but here I am and they don't like me because I am not Tanya. Fuck. How can I compete with a girl who has been in the Cullen's life since forever. I can't think about the answer right now.

Edward is silent and I know his father has him over a barrel. Edward is a gentleman, he takes care of everyone. He is not the type to hurt someone's feelings.

I take a deep breath and push the door open noisily, hoping not to make this moment awkward.

Everyone looks up at me and Alice pipes up with a new topic. Something about shopping this afternoon.

I try to act like I have heard nothing. Smiling at Edward when I return to my seat. He squeezes my hand and smiles back at me though I can see the pain behind his eyes. He has disappointed his parents. Because of me.

This guy is perfect. Correction, he was perfect. Until I got my hands on him. Now he is falling out with his perfect family, all because I have gotten in the way.

I try to push these thoughts out of my head for now. I can agonise over this later.

Edward and I leave the restaurant soon after this. I lie that I promised to meet up with Rose and he walks me home to my apartment. We kiss goodbye sweetly and part.

I wait until the door to my apartment closes firmly behind me before the tears start to fall. I knew it was too good to be true. His parents disapprove. They think I'm a flash in the pan. They are probably right.

Edward was with Tanya before I came along. Yes he said things weren't working out, but because of me they have ended in this terrible way with her getting hurt. I sob, gut wrenching sobs that consume my entire body. It takes an hour of crying before I pull myself together and dial Rose's number. I ask her to come over and she knows immediately that something is wrong.

When she rings the bell I race to let her in.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asks as soon as I open the door, her arms enveloping me.

"I… I have to break up with Edward."


End file.
